


Marriage.....?

by alienrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Maybe a bit Angst, No Angst, fluff all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Yoon jisung, the coffee prince stealing the love of the Nation's love. Surprise, surprise!





	1. Kang Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> \- my first fic ever, im sorry if its boring ㅠㅠ  
> \- i love nielsung  
> \- i appreciate any comment!  
> -i dont know how ti make the summary

* * *

Jisung had finally decided to go back to his home country after six years living in the United States, juggling between studying and working. He was supposed to go home after completing his four-year degree programme in Business, but decided to stay,and start working under a company that was recommended by his friend situated in the States. "I want to try working from the bottom mom,and go up the ladder with my own hardwork and sweat" said Yoon jisung, the son of a CEO of a well known company in S.Korea, to his mother, who is trying to convince her son to go back home. Jisung knows it's an excuse, what he's actually trying to avoid is the arranged marriage that his mom had been planning since after he had graduated from college. And it had only been a month. His dad, who was sitting beside his mom during the phone call had nothing to say, he didn't want to side with his wife nor his son. He just knows they will eventually make a decision and he will respect whatever things that they decided. And Jisung dislike that trait of his father. They had been on the phone arguing for about 30 minutes and both shows no sign of defeat.

"He's a nice guy, tall, totally your type. Jisung-ah, just come home, and try meeting him hmm?" Jisung's mom said in a very discreet way,making jisung feel guilty a bit. She has been desperately trying to convince her son that the arranged marriage isn't just any arranged marriage, it's a promise she had made between her friend from her college days. It wasn't a marriage to help expand the company's name either. It was just simply a promise she wanted to keep to her friend. 

"Mom, i've only just graduated a month ago, i havent even started working, im not even considering to date now,let alone an arranged marriage! And you dont even know my type!" Jisung protests. He just wants to scream but he knows he shouldnt do that, he wasn't taught to scream at his parents. After awhile, Jisung got tired, he knows he can't overtake the Queen, he was just a Pawn piece in a Chess game. Well thats a bit exaggerating, so he made a bargain, to which his mother agreed, luckily. They agreed on Jisung staying and working in the states, for atleast two years, making and saving his own money on a condition that Jisung will accept the arrange marriage with no complaints after the two year deal finishes. Jisung taught it was a great solution. 2 years is a very long time, he thought. Dont cross the bridge until you come to it, right?

 

And that was exactly 2 years ago.

Jisung is now boarding a plane, back to his home country, questioning and regretting the choices he made in life. He was sitting on a business class seat right by the window. People are still boarding and occupying the seats. He was there early, trying to get comfortable ahead of the long flight. He didn't realize the person that was supposed to seat next to him had taken his seat when he was yawning, loudly. He heard a chuckle and when he turns his head to see where it came from, he saw a man wearing a cap and a mask on, and some of his red hair covering his forehead and almost his eyes. He could see a small mole under his right eye but couldnt see the rest of the man's face. Mysterious but Jisung didnt want to further his embarassment so he just said sorry and laid his back against the man,facing the window.

After the take off. He decided to sleep for awhile as he wasn't hungry. He woke up 3 hours later with a rumbling tummy. He had asked the flight attendant for his food, and thought he should go to the lavatory to wash his face. He lazily stood up from his seat, took his bag that has his face wash in it, tries to walk to the toilet when he accidentally step on a foot and stumbled. The owner of the foot groaned with pain but pulled Jisung's arm at the same time to help him steady his balance. Jisung was still in a daze,one knee leaning on the man's leg, saying his apology while trying to look up to the owner of the foot and was stunned to see a cute looking face with puppy eyes, still wearing the cap but not the mask, his eyes we lined oerfectly as he was giggling, and trying to hold his laughter. Jisung couldn't understand to why the man was laughing and gave him a confused look. Jisung was completely standing up now after regaining his balance until the man who was finally taking his hand off Jisung's arm spoke,

"Your hair..pfft-pahahaha" finally exploding in laughter. _Oh, so he's korean Jisung thought to himself._

"W-what's wrong with my hair?" Jisung asked, confused. 

"Its- hahahaha hmm im sorry, it's nothing. Your hair looks cute hehehe" the man commented making Jisung flustered. Jisung could feel his face reddened. He couldn't say anything so he tries to walk pass leaving the man who was still holding his laughter and went straight to the lavatory.

_really cute...the man thought._

As he locked the door and turn around to see the mirror, he could finally see his reflection. His hair was very messy and was pointing in every direction possible. He could finally understand to why the man was laughing. He washes up his face. He felt so embarassed thinking about what happened. Tried fixing his ash-brown hair and change into the black hoodie he had brought with him to the lavatory. He thought of just to ignore the person seated next to him and quietly seat on his seat but unfortunately the man greeted him

"Hi, im sorry, i didnt mean to laugh at your hair" a small chuckled escaped his mouth which made Jisung more annoyed. "Okay i really am sorry, you looked really cute thats why i laughed like i did" he continues.

"Its okay. I get it. I fixed it. I guess i dont look cute now right? Hmm" in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh no,you are looking even cuter now." He said,nit even laughing. Making Jisung startled at his comment. He could feel his face blushed and his insides is warming up. He couldn't answer the man, he didn't know what to say and luckily his food arrive and Jisung just tries to eat the food infront of him ignoring the stare from the man seating next to him. "My name's Daniel. Kang Daniel" he said ignoring the fact that Jisung's trying to eat in peace. "Jisung, Yoon Jisung." Jisung said while chewing on his food but not looking at the man next to him.

_Even the way he eats is cute._

Daniel didn't say anything after that and realizing that Jisung just quietly eats his food. After he finishes eating, he cleans up and called the flight attendant for help on taking the waste. From the corner of his eyes, when he was giving his tray to the flight attendant, he could see Daniel was sleeping. 

 _Why does he look so handsome sleeping like that?_  He thought.

He adjust his seatbelt and wear his earphone to listen to music while reading the book he bought back at the airport.

-

He had finished half the book after realizing he had been reading for almost 4 hours. He unbuckled his seatbelt, stood up and started stretching. When he turned his body around he could see Daniel still sleeping, a small snore escaping his mouth. Jisung chuckled at that. ' _He looks cute, like a puppy'_ he said unconciously. He sit back down when he realized he was staring too much at the sleeping man. He was still smiling thinking of how cute the man next to him was.

He had fallen asleep ten minutes later.

-

After a 13 hours flight, the plan landed safely. It was 5pm, to which Jisung woke up when the plane had finally touched down. Jisung scans his surrounding and lazily put his stuff in his bag to get ready to go out. He then sees the man seating next to him was woken up by another man, telling him that they had arrived. Jisung assumed the man was probably his friend. Not minding them, jisung checks his phone, to check the time. Most of the people had gotten out of the airplane, Jisung took his bag and tries to walk pass Daniel who was still seating on his seat.

"Hey, wait." Daniel finally getting up from his seat. "Wear this" he said, grabbing the cap he wore and putting it on Jisung's head. Jisung could fully see Daniel's hair now. It was dark red,with some black hair. 

 _He still looks good even after sleeping that long?_ Jisung thought to himself.

Before Jisung could reply, "Believe me." Daniel said before the man behind Jisung told him to go faster. Jisung walked ahead leaving Daniel, realized why Daniel had said what he said,his hair probably look like a nest right now and Daniel wouldnt probably want birds mistaking it as their home. Jisung chuckled at the thought. He turned around to see daniel giving him a smile and Jisung could see his bunny teeth. _He isn't supposed to be that cute._ Jisung smiled back and gestured a thankyou before he walked out of the plane.

After he took his baggage, he went straight to the arrival gate. Shocked to see how it was really crowded and full with reporters. Assuming the reporters were probably waiting for a celebrity. He went straight ahead until he could see a small figure standing further from the crowd,waving his hand. Jisung rushes up to him and gave him a hug and hit him on the head before releasing. 

"Aaah what was that for?!" Said the man groaning in pain.

"For working with my mom spying and keeping tabs on me" Jisung said in his irritated voice while walking ahead before asking "Where's the car?"

-

They are finally seated in the car,Jisung who was seating at the back seat finally spoke "We are going straight to the cafe" telling the driver. The driver looked at the man at the passenger's seat before nodding.

"Yah Ha sungwoon! Care to explain yourself now?" Jisung said blatantly.

The main sitting next to the driver finally answered "yeah yeah okay, can't you calm down a bit? Im not working for your mom, im just doing a friends' duty"

"Oh and that duty is spying on me for the last two years?" 

"Well to be exact it has only 1.4 years, i graduated on July rememb-"

"Yah thats not the point!" Jisung said angrily.

"Ok look, lets wait until we get to the Cafe, and i'll explain. Don't you want to see your Cafe first before i tell you everything and you get mad at me?" Sungwoon said defensively,"and what's with the cap? You never wear caps, you loathe them." he added  trying to change the topic.

"So you admit it is something that i should get mad about?" Jisung glares at Sungwoon, "and i've changed!" He said while looking at the camera on his phone to check his face and fixing the cap on his head.

-

They arrived at the said cafe 15 minutes later. The car was parked at the entrance. Jisung got out of the car and stood in front of the shop smiling brightly.  _My hard work had finally paid off._ Jisung thought before Sungwoon called him inside.

Six months before, Jisung had bought a 4 storey building with the help of his bestfriend Sungwoon. He had planned to open a 2 storey cafe on the first two floors of the building and make the two upper floor as his home. He got help from his sister to design the interior of cafe and his home according to his likings. This cafe was another condition he made to his mom 2 years ago when they agreed on the marriage matter. Jisung sighs at the thought of what awaits him.

Jisung walked inside the cafe only to be amazed by how well the renovation job was done. He was surprised at the result. He didnt think it would be this perfect. He wanted to hug Sungwoon as he was grateful but suddenly remembers what Sungwoon had done to him resulting him to glare at Sungwoon. Sungwoon was excited for the hug but pouted when Jisung didnt give him one. Sungwoon was explaining all the details on the cafe, giving Jisung a tour and that they had hired four workers as waiters,a barista,and a cooker. Sungwoon would be managing the Cafe, while Jisung as the owner will partly take part in everything as he can cook,make coffees and his social skills are up to par. Or so he thinks. This was Jisung's dream. 

They sat down while drinking coffee that Jisung had made. Jisung was listening to all the explanations, sungwoon's side of the story and was finally able to conclude that sungwoon was keeping tabs on him without getting anything in return, he just thought it was just an honest friend's duty. That Jisung's mother was just worried about him.  But Jisung was still mad at Sungwoon for telling everything to his mother, he felt like being spied on and that everything he does his being recorded. Jisung changes the topic to his major current worry, the cafe. Trying to forget the matter of his mother and the marriage. After discussing some changes with sungwoon about the Cafe, Jisung now wants to see the house upstairs. It was around 8pm and he had told Sungwoon to lock the shop,told him to go home and that he will see him tomorrow. The stairs to his house is outside the Cafe, he climbed up the stairs carrying his luggage with him. The house he helped design, the place was a five bed room house with bathroom on each of the room. Two on the first floor and three on the second. A living room, a kitchen and a dining place. The reason he renovated the house this way was for the workers that is working for him to stay. He wanted to make it like a dorm for them and it is one of the offer he gives when working with him. But it is absolutely their choice to stay in the house or not. But from what Sungwoon had explained,  four other workers, had decided to stay in the house and had already moved in since Monday.

Jisung opens the door after putting in the password and to his surprise, it was quiet. The others probably went out. Jisung looks satisfied at the interior design, giving himself a mental note to give his sister a present. He went straight to his bedroom on the second floor. His bedroom is supposed to be the largest one as he requested an small space for an office inside it. He took a sigh of relief when it was as he had told. He plop down on the bed, jet lag finally kicking in. Figuring whether to call his mom tonight or tomorrow and decided to just call her tomorrow. He thought about the man he met on the plane today. He was holding the cap the man had given him, it didn't smell bad, it smells nice. He remembers the bunny teeth smile the man named Daniel gave him and melts over how cute it was. He didnt realize he was smiling falling asleep.

-

It was 3AM, Jisung woke up feeling drained. He went to take a shower and went straight to the small offices space and sit on his work chair. He checks on today's schedule. There had been an agreed photoshoot to be done at the cafe today. Eventhough the cafe hasnt been open to the public, Sungwoon had been getting deals from his fellow friends who works on magazines asking if they could use the place for a photoshoot. Jisung thought it was a great marketing idea so he just went with it. After checking the schedule, and working on some papers, he got hungry. He didnt realize it was already 6am, he had already been working for more than two hours. He decided to go down to the cafe to start on preparing the cafe before the staffs for the shoot come. When he was cleaning around, he could heard the front door was open, he saw a tall handsome figure standing and bowing to him "Oh hello, you must  be the owner! I am so sorry i hadn't introduce myself to you lastnight, Sungwoon hyung said to not disturb you as you were tired." the tall figure said sweetly, and apologetically.

"Ah its nice to meet you, oh i wouldnt mind at all." finally realizing this guy must be one of the workers that is staying in the house. "Im Yoon jisung" jisung said while offering his hand for a handshake. "Hwang min hyun, minhyun" accepting it excitedly before he continues "the three other person will come down in a few minutes, im sorry we should have come down to the cafe before the sajang-nim comes" 

"Please, just call me Jisung hyung, i've checked on all your resumes and sadly im the oldest one" jisung said pouting, "and its fine, i came down early because i woke up early, still jet lagged. Work hours doesnt even start until 8,and theres only a photoshoot today. So dont worry about it" he added.

"Still, im sor-" Minhyun got cut off when he heard running steps behind him opening the door and the "wait wait wait we are sor- ha - ha" panting, they closed the door behind them, and catching their breaths. Jisung could see Minhyun was scolding them through his eyes and Jisung couldnt stand but laugh at the scene infront of him.

_i could already see its going to be a long day. Jisung taught._

"Anneyeonghaseyo" before bowing exactly 90 degrees "sorry we were late, we didnt know work starts early today." still bowing.

Jisung who was still giggling at the sight "hey, its fine, its fine. I was just jetlagged thats why i woke up early, ive already explained to Minhyun." holding his laughter."im Yoon jisung, just call me jisung hyung, dont call me sajangnim, boss or whatever okay?"

"Yes!" All three answered, which made jisung chuckle a little. "Oh, i am Jaehwan, Kim." said the guy with the darkest hair and cheeks shaped like a mandu. "Park woojin at your service!" the guy with light brown hair and a snaggletooth that can be seen when he smiled said. "Park jihoon!" Pink haired boy said with a wink before they all say"please take care of us!" all together.

 _all these people are so cute???how and what did i do to deserve all these cuteness in the morning?_   

Jisung was still smiling seeing them and thought it would be nice to work with these guys. As they were chatting and exchanging informations, they heard the door behind them suddenly open to see Sungwoon opening them, "Good morning, oh hyung so you have finally meet your slaves?" he said jokingly, which got a slap on his shoulders "ouch, im not wrong right?" He added.

"Yah, they are too cute to be slaves! I could get sued" Jisung said while scanning the 4 people infront of him. They all laughed at the the comment.

"Let's have breakfast, i bought chicken" Sungwoon said while putting the said food on to one of the tables. To jisung surprise, Jihoon was the first to run to the table to get a bite.

-

It was 8am when the staffs for the photoshoot came, they were preparing the things and setting up the place for better lighting. Jisung and Minhyun was preparing coffees for the staffs as they are the only certified baristas. Jaehwan was preparing food and Woojin and Jihoon was giving out food and coffee while also helping the staff of the photoshoot. Sungwoon was talking to some man who looks like the one incharge of the photoshoot on one of table before they come up to Jisung to said their greetings. 

"Ong Seong Woo, the hired photographer for the shoot. Also one of Sungwoon's friends. Nice to finally meet you. I beard alot about you from Sungwoon. The PDnim will come with the model for the photoshoot later" handshake gestured by man with three-mole constellation on his cheeks.

"Ah yes" accepting the gesture "Hi, Its Yoon Jisung. The owner, and i also makes coffee. How was  the coffee? Wait, i think yours is done by this man here" pointing at Minhyun, and Minhyun just gave them a nod and smile before continuing to work.

"Uh-oh it uh good! And the waffle was delicious too!" Said seongwoo stuttering, he was looking at Minhyun as if he was seeing art infront of him,jaw dropped and eyes glistening. Jisung caught that and was smirking at Sungwoon and Sungwoon just shakes his head in response.

"Ah, thankyou very much, i th-" before he could say anything else, the front door was open, three guys came in, Jisung saw a familiar figure that was walking in between two men, the third man looked really familiar to Jisung that he thought he looked like the friend of the person he met on the plane, the one who was waking up Daniel. 

_Daniel..._

Wait. He thought. "Wa-" suddenly realizes the man, now standing infront of him, smiling was definitely Daniel. THE Kang Daniel. But with hair slightly parted in the middle and was wearing a rounded glass. 

 _shit. he cant get any hotter now can he?! Eh uh wait. What? H-hot?_ Jisung thought to himself.

"Hello Jisung-ssi, we meet again." He said smiling,"Can't wait for our third meeting so i can conclude, that we are fated" he said, with that cute bunny teeth smile that make Jisung melts.

 


	2. Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh so you're gonna go through it?"
> 
> "I might have to re-think."

"Can't wait for our third meeting so i can conclude, that we are fated"

Kang Daniel is a smooth talker. That was all Jisung could think about. Jisung wasn't able to reply Daniel when his stylist pull him out the circle. Jisung could feel his heart beating fast. 

_he's joking right._

Thankfully Daniel said it when Sungwoon was busy chatting with the Director or he wouldn't been able to comprehend all the questions that Sungwoon will shoot at him. Jisung went back to the counter to help Minhyun, trying to forget of what had just happened. 

Jisung was trying not to look at the shoot that was going on,he was giving out more coffees to the directors but couldn't help it when he could feel two eyes staring at him. Jisung looked at Daniel and saw Daniel was looking at him but quickly discarded the thought as Daniel may have just coincidentally looked at him while modeling.

-

The shoot lasted for about 6 hours. It was longer than expected. So when it ended, Jisung, Sungwoon, Seongwoo, Daniel and the director was sitting on one table. Jisung was sitting exactly infront of Daniel. While the director was praising Jisung for designing the cafe the way it is and had also said he would like to do a shoot there again someday, Jisung smiled and said he would welcome him for any shoot as he was a great client. Jisung didn't know but again, he could feel two eyes were staring at him but tries not to show it. When the other four was busy discussing and eating the cake Jisung had served them, Jisung looked at Daniel and saw he was the only one drinking coffee, and Jisung realized he hadn't seen Daniel eating all day, so out of 'courtesy' he asked Daniel if he wants a bite of the cake.

"No,its fine. I dont really feel like eating cake right now."

"But you havent eaten all day?"

Daniel smirks. "Oh so you have been observing me?"

'Wh-what? No, i just thought-"

"I think i would enjoy ramyeon right now." He said grinning.

"That  sounded like a demand but ill comply, would you want it spicy or?"

"Oh, would you be cooking?"

"Yeah since all my staff had gone home. Its just ramyeon. Or do you want the ramyeon to be prepared by a chef too?" Jisung said teasingly.

"Ah, no. I would be happier if you made it for me" 

_wow slow down there tiger, jisung thought._

"Haha okay i wont promise it would be good though" Jisung got up to the kitchen to prepare it. He put in an egg and cheese on it just like how he likes it. He had forgotten for second that this was for Kang Daniel, not for him but everyone likes cheese on their ramyeon right?

While he was trying to carry the pot to Daniel, Daniel stood up and took it from Jisung's hand and put it on another table near the window. He saw the others didnt mind him. Probably didnt want to bother the others, Jisung thought. Daniel was then sitting and opened the pot cover, Jisung could see Daniel was smiling from ear to ear. 

_shit. He could get cuter._

Before Daniel starts eating, he was tapping the top of the table gesturing for Jisung to sit down with him. Jisung sat down almost immediately like a trained dog.

"How did you know i liked my ramyeon with cheese?!!" Daniel said excitedly while trying to eat.

"I didn't. It's how i usually eat...thank god you like them or i dont think we could be friends." Jisung said with laughter, he didnt know why he was referencing a meme.

"Well,that's unfortunate, I had hope we could be more." Daniel said while slurping the ramyeon.

_welp. I wasnt ready for this level of pickup line yet. This wasnt in the pickup line 101 book!_

"M-more?" Jisung was dumbfounded.

"Yeah you know like bestfriends" Jisung was choking on his own saliva.

"Oh yeah, ofcourse." Jisung said awkwardly. He could see Daniel was grinning like he had won something. Daniel had finished the ramyeon by then. His manager had called Daniel and said they have to go back to their company. They both got up from the table and while Jisung was trying to clean up, Daniel suddenly asked if he could borrow a pen. Jisung gave him the pen without questioning and left to the kitchen to wash up the dishes. 

When he got back he realizes no one was in the shop, he peeked through the window and saw Daniel  and his manager was speaking with Sungwoon. When Daniel caught Jisung was peeking at them, Daniel waved at him and gestured the 'call me' to Jisung. They then got into the van after saying goodbye to Sungwoon.

_but i dont even have your number, jisung thought not realizing he was pouting._

When Jisung went back to the counter, he realizes there was a piece tissue paper with numbers and notes on it. 

"010-9xxxxxx - call me, so we can go to the next stage of our "bestfriends" plot." The note said with a scribble of a cat winking.

_aaaah why is he so cute???? ㅠㅠ_

Jisung saved the number on his phone and quickly hides the tissue paper carefully trying not to rip it into his pocket before Sungwoon sees it. When Sungwoon comes in the shop, he looked at jisung weirdly,like jisung had committed a crime.

"So have you called your mom?" He asked standing infront of the counter where Jisung was standing behind it.

"Oh shit. I have not" Jisung hurriedly search for his mother's contact when Sungwoon suddenly said 

"Well goodluck" while eating the cookie he had gotten from the counter.

-

"Hello mom, my lovely mother, how are you?" Jisung said grinning, Sungwoon was holding his laughter looking at him.

"It's tomorrow, dont forget. You are meeting him tomorrow. Its the only day he's free, so you better come." Jisung was taken aback at the sudden information.

"Oh yes, your son is very healthy too. And was wishing he could atleast had gotten one week's notice." Jisung said grinding his teeth.

"I had told you a month ago? I told Sungwoon about it and said he would tell you about it? Evenso, we agreed to no complaints right?"

"Yes mother, could you possibly send me back the details on where im meeting this guy,unfortunately Sungwoon had forgotten to where he put this information on his brain" Jisung said while gripping on Sungwoon's arm who was trying to run.

-

"Okay mom, ill call you again later. Tell dad i miss him too. Yeah, yeah. - okay.. bye!" The call ended with a sigh from Jisung.

Jisung looked at Sungwoon who was looking terrified of what he would do to him.

"Yah sungwoon ah, you could have told a month ago to get me mentally prepared and not after when i finally have a crush on someone" Jisung said leaning his forehead on the counter.

"Im sorry!!! I was busy with the cafe that i had completely forgotten about it. I was going to tell you right after your mom called but i was occupied with the intervi- wait, what? Im sorry did i hear that correctly? You got a crush on someone? WHO? WHEN? TODAY? WAIT, HMM WHO DID YOU MET THE FIRST TIME TODAY? Wait...theres too many? TELL ME"

"Dude shut up for awhile. Im trying to think. This cant be real right? Im meeting my soon to be husband tomorrow?!"

"Oh so you're gonna go through it?"

"I might have to rethink"

"You could do that?" Sungwoon said earning a slap from Jisung.

"I dont know..." 

"So who is this unlucky guy that you got a crush on?"

"Daniel......" Jisung said unconciously. He then closed his eyes trying not to see the shock on Sungwoon's face.

"But you just met him today, you player!" 

"No, its a long story actually. Well not really. But if the 13 hours flight i spent with him count as long, then it's long."

"Oh it is counted. Tell me everything. I LOVE TEA."

"This is a coffe shop Sungwoon."

"I said, i love TEA."

-

After Jisung told him the whole story, Sungwoon didnt said anything but looked as if  he was calculating something.

"So that's why he was staring at you the whole shoot!" He finally said.

"He was what?" Jisung questioned.

"Yeah he was totally checking you out, now that i think about it. I thought he was just posing and was just coincidently looking at you"

_well, then, Daniel. This is getting creepy. But you're CUTE,so that checks out the creepy part... Jisung thought._

-

Their conversation ended with Sungwoon telling him goodluck and said if the guy he's meeting tomorrow is less hotter than Daniel, ' _introduce your mom to Daniel, she will surely change her mind.'_ Jisung just laugh it off and soon the laughter dies when he was checkinv his pocket to find the tissue that Daniel had left him.

 _maybe...i will only got to call you to invite you to my wedding._   Jisung thought to himself, sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i didnt think this was gonna be long.  
> -sungwoon loves TEA.


	3. Why.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kang Daniel has been reportedly already has a Husband candidate."
> 
> "Who is Kang Daniel's Future Husband?"
> 
> "Nation's love breaking hearts of many people after the marriage announcement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this chapter is to explain some of the parts from previous chapter.  
> \- i ship onghwang, 2park

After closing and locking up the shop, Jisung walks home, feeling devastated. He arrived minutes later, after opening the front door he sees Woojin and Jihoon are cuddling on the couch in the living room while watching a  movie. He smiles at them thinking about what happened earlier today, the couple were washing dishes together in the kitchen, not minding them, Jisung was helping Jaehwan with preparing some food when suddenly he saw Woojin gave a peck on Jihoon's lips that made the Jihoon's face turned red. 

Jisung then heard the blushing boy said "Yah, there's alot of people here!" 

"So what? I want them to know....there's these few people outside keeps staring at you.." Woojin's voice was soft but Jisung could still hear it.  _aww these cute boys,_ Jisung thought, still prying on them.

"You know i won't see other people like i see you right?" Jihoon sounded serious. Now Woojin was blushing. This made Jisung's heart skip a beat but this had to stop now or he would want to pry on them more and neglect all the work. 

"Okay guys, i have so many questions but i will ask them later so now stop getting all mushy mushy infront of your single and lonely hyung. ㅠㅠ" while putting both of his arm circling the couples' shoulders. Both of them and including Jaehwan laughed at that.

So that was how Jisung figured out his two workers are dating and are living together in the same house. But whats weird was they are not staying in the same room. "I also dont understand but im just fine with it, i'd rather sleep in peace than hearing them doing the do every other night." That was the response he got when he asked Jaehwan about it earlier after the kitchen incident, he also gave himself a mental note to not ask Jaehwan about anything relationship related. He then greeted the couple and asked where Minhyun and Jaehwan was.

"Oh Minhyun hyung went out on a date apparently.....and Jaehwan hyung...he said he went to play soccer?"

"So Minhyun is also dating now? Is there anyone in this house that isnt dating someone?" He asked annoyed.

"Well, hyung." They said silmultaneously. "Jinx!" They both shouted laughing harder after teasing their hyung.

"Wah, really. You guys are amazing. Im speechless." He said annoyed but laugh at it too.

They actually got closer after the kitchen incident today, the kids opened up to him very quickly. That was one of Jisung's charm, making people around him feel comfortable enough for them to joke around freely. Jisung then asked all the questions he was curious about earlier to both of them, they answered him casually, to Jisung's surprise they have been dating for a year and a half now and they still have that honeymoon phase vibe around them. 

They hear the door was opened then, Minhyun then greeted all of them and he goes straight to the kitchen to drink water. Gulping down the whole glass of water. Woojin then,

"So how was the date hyung?"

Minhyun's ears turned red at this. "W-what date? It wasnt a date, he just- you know. We only ate and had a few drinks together"

"Yeah right, and you're that thirsty already?" Jihoon adds teasingly. Jisung was clueless about the whole situation.

"Wow, you know, i was actually kind of impressed with the photographer guy, didn't know he had the balls to ask Minhyun hyung out like that." Woojin continues, with his satoori suddenly appeared. Jihoon was laughing by then. Jisung gasped at the new information and looked at Minhyun who was still drinking water, it was his second glass.

"And the fact that Minhyun hyung just accepted the guy on the spot was even more impressive to me" Jihoon adds,with amusement. Minhyun finally spoke, "guys, stop it. I just didnt want to embarass the guy okay? And he was actually quite nice. And with that eyes of his? How could i say no to those pitiful eyes?" He said giving excuses.

"Wow you're already that whipped for the guy?" Jisung finally asked. Which earns a loud laughter from the couple. Minhyun's face had become so red, he couldnt even reply to his hyung. When they were done laughing, they saw Jaehwan was standing behind them, looking confused. They didnt realize Jaehwan had come home as they were laughing too hard.

"Are we making fun of Minhyun hyung's love life?" He asked while dropping his sports bag on the floor and taking a bottled water from the fridge and drinking it in one shot. 

"Well, someone else was also on a date todayh." Jisung's laughter dies at the comment. All of them looked at jaehwan curiously, waiting for more tea to be serve.

"Jisung hyung, did you give him a call already?" He suddenly asked. Jisung coughed,choked on his own saliva.

"What?" Jisung asked. Trying to regain his calm.

"Eeyy come on, i thought we have become 'bestfriends'" Jaehwan said teasingly while emphasizing the word 'bestfriends'. "Can you cook ramyeon to me too hyung? Since you cook for Dan-"

"YAH!!! Stop it!!! Aaaa you saw that????" Jaehwan was already laughing so hard while the others couldnt understand their inside joke.

"What is this with ramyeon? And who is the person Jisung hyung needs to call?" Jihoon asked with curiousity.

"How did you know?!" Jisung asked Jaehwan again ignoring the younger. Jaehwan explained that apparently he went back the shop to get his phone that he had forgotten in the locker under the counter, he saw Sungwoon and the others were still chatting on another table but he didnt see Jisung and Daniel. When he was walking around the counter to get behind it, he saw both Daniel and Jisung was sitting on another table in a far corner, they were sitting infront of eachother like they were on a date,he could see Jisung was smiling at Daniel and had turned red probably from what Daniel had said. So when he found his phone minutes later, and got up after locking the locker below the counter, he saw Daniel was already infront of the counter writing something on a tissue paper. He looked at Daniel,giving him a questioning look and Daniel just smiles, gave Jaehwan a wink that probably meant 'dont tell anyone', Jaehwan nods at him and they both got out from the shop together.

Jisung was dumbfounded. The others were shocked. No one was laughing. Jihoon then finally broke the silence by asking, "you mean, Kang Daniel? The Kang Daniel? The one who was the model for today's shoot? He was hitting on Jisung hyung?!! They were on a date?? Hyung, woah. Now this is impressive, sorry Minhyun hyung, you kinda just lost to Daniel" Minhyun slaps the younger's shoulder and told him to shut up, softly.

"I didnt know you knew eachother though? You look close. Like very close, plus you look cute together. Wow, i can finally say i have famous friends. With the hottest photographer dating Minhyun, and now the Nation's love, right in our hands. Well in Jisung hyung's hand but basically we are eachother's hands now. You are friends, if you have mutual friends with eachother right?" The younger couple laugh hysterically at the question.

"We are not dating yet!" Minhyun cried out, which earned more teasing from the others, "YET?!!!" all of them said. Minhyun finally gave up defending himself.

"What do you mean famous? Nation's love?" Jisung was still trying to process the whole thing.

"Eeyy hyung, dont be shy" jaehwan smirks. Jisung gave him a confused look.

There was silence for a whole 10 seconds.

"Oh shit, for real? You dont know?" All of them look at Jisung hyung shocked.

"I know hes a model? I think?"

"I THINK?? Hyung, he isnt just any model. He's the Nation's celebrity,well after that news last month, phewww~ pretty scandalous i might say. So as i was saying, Kang Daniel is the no.1 person voted to be the most ideal boyfriend by the nation, both male and female! He could sing, dance, he's cute, funny, perfect probably. All his concert,fanmeeting would be sold out immediately. Hes also friends with famous celebrity- blahblahblah" Jihoon had already lost Jisung at the words, Nation's celebrity. He couldnt process all the information that was handed to him.

"Wait wait wait. The most influential person after the president? You all are screwing with me right?" Jisung was about to laugh but stopped when Woojin showed him the article  about Daniel is only second to the President as the most influential people on s.korea.

_well. That shut me up._

"But the news last month shocked me though, well i mean, the whole nation was shocked. And im not even exaggerating." Jaehwan adds.

"What news?" Jisung asked.

"Seriously hyung? You really have nothing on Kang Daniel?" Woojing asked sighing while giving him the phone that now shows a different article about Daniel. The title of the reported news was....

**"** **Kang Daniel has been reportedly already has a Husband candidate."**

**"Who is Kang Daniel's Future Husband?"**

**"Nation's love breaking hearts of many people after the marriage announcement."**  

There were so many of them, and Jisung didn't really want to break his heart reading it too. He actually gets it now to why Daniel is the Nation's love. Now it makes sense why the airport was so crowded with reporters that day. But he didnt understand why Daniel was flirting(?) with him if he was going to get married anyway? The thought of that got Jisung more sad. The others realized the sudden sad atmosphere that Jisung radiates.

"That's why he stayed in the states for about a month eventhough his schedule had finished, to let the news died down a bit" Jihoon adds as he was too dense to realize the situation. They all went quiet and give eachother 'someone needs to say something' look. Jaehwan finally said "oh well maybe its fake news? Ha ha ha ha". The others just glares at him for making that comment. Jisung didnt said anything but excuse himself to go to his bedroom saying he was tired. All of them responded with "Dont think about it too much hyung, goodnight. See you tomorrow."

-

Jisung plop down on his bed, taking out the tissue paper the puppy looking guy had left him from his jean's pocket, putting his hand up in the air holding the tissue paper, the other hand on his forehead trying to decipher to why the guy had left him this. 

_why...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ong and daniel having the guts to ask their crush out and flirting with them is the confidence i need ㅠㅠ


	4. damn it....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So how do you feel? Are you nervous?" Sungwoon questions when they finally finished ordering.
> 
> "What do you think? Dont i actually look like a walking corpse to you now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i forgot to put this in but his parents were out of the country by the time jisung arrived,thats why they havent met yet :)  
> -i dont really know how working in a coffee shop works so, im just really going with my instincts

The next day, Jisung woke up around 10 in the morning. He couldnt fall asleep last night. Still on his bed,he took his phone from the bedside table, checking through the notifications. He open the two text he got from his mom. The first one was the address of the place they were supposed to meet. The second text was a long one.

"Dont forget jisung-ah, its at 8pm. He will be wearing a black suit from what he has told me. The table i booked is under my name, so the staff will lead you to him anyway.  Please wear something nice!! I love you and i miss you, we'll come back as soon as possible after your dad finishes work here..dont forget to eat!!"

Jisung smiled at the last part. He misses his mom, and he really cant win against his mom,thats why he was still going through with the wedding(but well the truth is he lost to his mom during the arguement). When he stood up from his bed,stretching his back,his phone vibrates again. It was a text from Sungwoon.

"You want me to pick you up later?"

"Yes, btw i dont have clothes to wear? Does ripped jeans and a tee sounds good to you?" Jisung replied. He was making his bed while waiting for Sungwoon's reply.

"Gosh, i cant believe you. Im picking you up now, we are going shopping. Get ready! Ill be there in 30 minutes." Jisung took his time to process the thought of going shopping. He really does not want to make unnecessary effort. Nevertheless, he went to take short shower, and put on some clothes. He later went downstairs only to see Minhyun was vacuuming the floor. So this is what he have learned watching Minhyun for the past 1 day and half. Hes a clean freak. Minhyun kept cleaning the counter after everytime he finishes making a cup of coffee. He hadn't even spilled anything on the counter. Though, he cant really complain.

"Good morning, cleaning?" Jisung greeted Minhyun.

"Morning, yeah a bit. They spilled some popcorn last night while watching a movie. Are going somewhere hyung?" Minhyun was talking about the couple.

"Oh yeah, i need to buy some clo- something." Avoiding more questions from Minhyun ,realizing he havent told them about that he has a blind date today and that blind date will probably be his husband soon. "Sungwoon's picking me up later. You had breakfast? Where are others?" Jisung asked trying to divert Minhyun's attention to something else.  

"Yeah i had breakfast. Woojin and Jihoon have classes in the uni today. Jaehwan's in his room doing his music."

Jisung had remembered what Sungwoon had told him about the people he hired the other day. Woojin and Jihoon went to the same university, thats how the met actually. They both work part time to save up for the vacation they had planned,and were very lucky to be provided with a dorm like house thats near to their uni,when they were only part timing. Jaehwan works at a hotel as a chef before but quit as he didnt like the atmosphere, he also make music and sings sometimes. Minhyun apparently just wanted to work as a barista and make coffee, though he sometimes provides tutoring in teaching Korean Language to foreign students as he's really good in the language department. Minhyun did come from a rich household, his sister is a famous journalist  and his parents owns a shopping mall, that was what Sungwoon had said to him. There were two other part timers that he had hired, they both also went to the same university as Woojin and Jihoon and  already live close to the shop. Jisung had asked to why Sungwoon hired them, not that he was questioning Sungwoon's credibility, he trust Sungwoon's decision but he just wanted to know what made Sungwoon chose them. 

"They were weird. Well in a good way. They all look like they wont steal a single penny. even if you threathen them to do so. and i mean, look at all the visuals, the shop will probably be full of screaming girls."

"And thats a good thing?"

"Jisung hyung, its a great thing. It will be noisy, but will worth the money." He loved how business-minded Sungwoon could get.

Jisung didnt question Sungwoon after that. 

Jisung just watches Minhyun from the kitchen, eating some cake he have found in the fridge while waiting for Sungwoon as Minhyun vacuums the entire living room and the stairs.

 _Did the popcorns go all the way up the stairs?_ Jisung thought to himself.

Sungwoon was calling him then, telling that he's downstairs.

"Minhyun ah, im going. Ill be back around 3 or 4, text me if you guys need anything" 

"Okay hyung, oh btw hyung, im tutoring someone today around 1pm. would it be possible to do it here? The kid's coming straight from his class"

"Oh sure, i wont really mind. Just dont make things messy okay?" Jisung stops to think for  a second. "But i doubt you would let that happen" Jisung said teasing the younger, gaining a laugh from him.

"Yes hyung. Take care" Minhyun said before Jisung closes the door behind him.

-

"So where are we going?" Jisung ask after fastening his seatbelt.

"Somewhere you havent been in awhile before" Sungwoon answered while driving the car out of the building parking lot.

"The zoo?" 

"Hyung, I literally said we are going shopping. What makes you think we would buy clothes in the zoo?" He said, sighing.

"Well i was asking which shopping mall are we going to and you answered that. I couldnt help it." Jisung laughs.

"Even if i told you, i dont think you would know, seoul has changed over the span of six years you werent here." Sungwoon replied.

"Its not like i didnt come back here in the span of those six years"

"That was that one time. And you literally spent your whole week of holiday in Jeju with your sister. And that was like 2 years ago!" Sungwoon adds.

"Okay, okay chill out. Are you on your moodswings or something?" Jisung said while laughing at his own comment. Sungwoon just sighs in response. Jisung looked at Sungwoon and was just really grateful for the small guy. Sungwoon had stayed friends with him all through everything. He and Sungwoon had been friends from highschool eventhough they were three years apm5art. He met Sungwoon when he was trying to save Sungwoon from a couple of bullies from school. He thought it was the wisest decision just run but the bully threw the first punch that made Jisung passed out. Apparently, Sungwoon had a blackbelt in taekwando so he actually saved both of them which made Jisung laughs everytime he thought about it. Sungwoon was grateful at the thought of someone was taking care of him, that was why he had cling onto the senior. Jisung was really fond of having a little brother eventhough he has a little sister but he and Sungwoon would always hang at eachothers house, and Sungwoon was the only person that treated him like a normal person and not some sort of rich spoiled kid. Sungwoon is probably the only true guy friend he has, he thought.

They had arrived at the shopping mall when Jisung was still going down the memory lane, staring at Sungwoon.

"Why are you staring at me? Its creepy. Snap out of it. Im into girls, we cant runaway and get married together so you could run from this mess." Sungwoon said teasingly

"Ouch, why do you always break my heart like this?" Jisung said while acting like his chest was in pain.

"Come on loser, we need to Mia Thermopolis-makeover the shit out of you"

"Did you just Princess Diaried me? You didnt even like the movie!" Jisung said  getting out of the car and closing the car's door.

-

-

They finally settled on a pair of black straight jeans, another ripped blue jeans, and a khaki pants (sungwoon told him to buy three for future occasions), two dress shirts, a button down shirt and a hoodie that Jisung took a liking of,which Sungwoon told him not to buy because it was a printed picture of a penguin.

"You already walk like a penguin, do you really have to make it more obvious?" Was what Sungwoon said. Jisung just then hit the back of Sungwoon's head and still brought it the counter to pay.

 They went to get lunch after that. They decided to eat sushi in one of the sushi place in the mall. 

"So how do you feel? Are you nervous?" Sungwoon questions when they finally finished ordering.

"What do you think? Dont i actually look like a walking corpse to you now?"

"Now that you said that, i actually could see it" Sungwoon and his loud laughter giving a shock to people on the other table.

"Yah tone it down, im serious. I havent gone out on a date in years. Ive never even been on a blind date before. I still have time to runaway. I can just buy the next flight ticket back to LA..like i can do th-"

"Hey you are not making sense right now. What about the shop? Your dreams? Dont let this ruin you. Its just a date. Your mom havent even asked you get married yet."

"Its called an arranged marriage Sungwoon. Might as well just think my mom had probably married me off this stranger."

"I said, YET. Your mom love you so much, she wont let you marry this guy if it threathens your happiness. She probably know you will like the guy."

Sungwoon is really good at this. Hes really out there telling good advices. He knows his mother wont just marry him off to some weird man.

"Though its still weird why she didnt tell you anything about the guy. I dont get it. Why is she keeping secrets? And from you too, her favourite son." Jisung asked Sungwoon, still confused with the whole equation.

"I know, like, i even bribed her with the tea set she had wanted. It was hard to get! And all she gave me back was a concert ticket, though im not gonna lie, i had fun." He said cheekily.

"Wait so you agree, that you're her favourite son?!!"

"Dont you think so?" Sungwoon gave Jisung a smirk.

"Wah. So this is how you repay me :( im disappointed Sungwoon"

"Dont go all pouty on me! Use that later, on your date" Jisung hits his friend on the shoulder with a chopstick but couldnt help laughing at the tease. 

-

They head back to the house and arrived around 2.30pm. They open the door only to be greeted by a handsome, and very tall young boy with a very weird korean accent.

"Hello, welcome back. Minhyunnie hyung is in the toilet at the moment." The boy said smiling.

_ah the kid minhyun is tutoring. Lol why is this one too handsome for his own good? ㅠㅠ istg im surrounded by goodlooking people._

"Hi, nice to meet you, Im Yoon Jisung, you can call me hyung too! If you want. This is Sungwoon, hes just a hobo." While pointing at Sungwoon. Sungwoon gave him a glare."Ah , whats your name?" Jisung adds while trying to take off his shoes.

"A hobo? Whats that?... Im Lai guan lin im an exchange student from Taipei"

"Oh i see, btw have you guys had lunch?" Jisung asked suddenly

"We were just about to order some food."

"Okay then, dont order. I bought some sushi for you guys." While holding 4 boxes of sushi. 

"Wah!!!" Guanlin's face lights up, "thankyou hyung!!!" Sungwoon just laugh seeing the boy excitedly taking the box of sushi. Minhyun head down a few moments later. He was welcomed with the sight of sushi boxes messily put on the dining table. Jisung saw Minhyun's face that looked like it was about ti explode.

"Hey minhyun, come and eat with us" Sungwoon invited trying to calm Minhyun down. Jisung was already laughing hysterically at the sight.

- 

It was 6 pm when they realize they talked too long. They were chatting with Minhyun's new  student. He was cute to Jisung. Sungwoon had told him to take a shower and to get ready, he will come 30 minutmmes after to check on Jisung.

Jisung finished showering and had put on the clothes Sungwoon had picked earlier. It was a white button down shirt with a khaki pants, matched with a white sneaker. He left his hair falls down on his forehead, just as Sungwoon had ordered him to. It was already 7.15pm when he head downstairs. He got down stairs to see everyone were sitting in the living room. Even guanlin was still there. Jaehwan was whistling when he saw Jisung, making Jisung shy. 

" see i know you would  look good!" Sungwoon comments.

"Oh shut up, i picked the colour, you almost made me buy the pink colour shirt." Jisung defended.

"Oh come on, you would look good on both colour" 

"Are you going on a date hyung?" The others finally asked.

"More like going to his wedding!" Sungwoon said jokingly, then covered his mouth when they suddenly realized they havent adressed the matter to others.

_damn it...sungwoon. I knew it was weird when everything was going way too smoothly ._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this went cloudrice for abit  
> -Im sorry theres no nielsung moment in this one, it will be in the next chapter hehehe


	5. The moment of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dont you think we look like in that scene on How I Met You Mother? When Ted went to Robin's house with the blue french horn? And the gang went to support him by spying on them from the car" Minhyun said in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -im posting a special chapter after this one as i couldnt update lastnight, because life happens.....  
> -i love cliches so yeah

Jisung knows he was bound to get caught, but not this soon. 

_sungwoon and his blabbermouth. Istg._

"What wedding?" "Your wedding?" Questions starts piling up making Jisung sigh deeply and laughed when he heard Jaehwan said "In that only? You can do better girlfriend~ wheres the vail?" 

Everyone went dead silent. Jisung was the only one laughing and was actually thankful to Jaehwan for actually trying to ease the situation.

"Ill tell you guys the whole story later okay? I actually need to go now. Its a blind date, kind of but im marrying the guy? Because my mother arranged it, so its an arranged marriage...Hes not really a stranger as he is the son of my mother's bestfriend. If that make sense to you guys? so yeah. Thats all you need to know now." Jisung explained, "come on Sungwoon, we need to get going. Dont wait up guys!" He adds while walking pass them to reach the front door.

"And you expect us to sleep after dropping a bombshell like that hyung?!" Woojin was practically screaming. Sungwoon was laughing so hard at the whole situation and got up from the couch leaving the curious people behind him. "Have fun" as he closes the door behind him

"Wha..i cant believe it...Jisung hyung getting married to a stranger? Woah" Jihoon said while leaning his back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. 

"I dont think i can sleep tonight. Im so curious!!!" Woojin said punching the pillow he has been hugging to show his rage.

"Well i think we can solve that." Minhyun said while looking at his phone, "Sungwoon hyung just sent me the address of where they're going to meet" he adds while showing the text to the others.

"Minhyun grab your keys. Ill drive." Jaehwan ordered. Woojin and Jihoon were already running to their room to get their coats. Guanlin was looking at them profusely confused and asks "minhyun hyung are we  really going?" 

"Come on Guanlin, if you want to stay here and not have fun, you can do that" Jaehwan had answered him. Minhyun was busy trying to clean up the mess they had made before they go. 

"You do know we could get arrested from this right?" Guanlin asks again.

"Yeah,thats why we are bringing you, Jisung hyung wont have the heart to let you rot in jail" Jaehwan said, "now come on!"

-

All five of them was in Minhyun's car, Jaehwan's driving, Woojin screaming announcing that he was excited, Jihoon trying to shut him up, Minhyun giving Jaehwan directions on where to go and Guanlin sitting in the middle still trying to figure out why he was there in the first place.

-

-

Sungwoon and Jisung arrived at the said coffee shop 5 minutes before 8, the actual time they had decided on. The meeting place was at a quiet coffee shop far from the busy city, dimly lighted and alot of people were there in the first floor of the cafe. Jisung didnt get why the other person choose this place because theres far way too many people. Jisung glanced up to the second floor from inside the car. He could see a man, wearing a suit but also wearing a cap sitting beside the large window, tapping his feet.

_Is that him?_

Jisung looks at Sungwoon, worried, nervous and anxious altogether, his stomach was churning. Sungwoon understands the look on Jisung's face but could only give him an encouraging smile.

"Call me right away if hes a jerk,ill stay around here and wait for you." Sungwoon finally said.

"Okay, im going now..." Jisung said finally opening the car door.

-

At that moment too, a white car parked behind Sungwoon's car. Sungwoon could see that its Minhyun's car from his rear view mirrow. He then called Minhyun,

"Minhyun-ah, check on them, its that man sitting by the window. I have to go somewhere for awhile." He said while driving away from the scene.

-

"Now what?" Jihoon asked.

"Now we wait...oh thats Jisung hyung! He's walking to that man...oh my god i really want to see the guy!!!" Woojin screamed.

"Eh..? Why is his face like that...? Why is his mouth open????why is his eyes so wide...???whats wrong with the guy?!!!!" Continuous questions coming out from Jaehwan's mouth that no one have the answer to.

-

-

Jisung walked in into the Coffee shop, it had a nice ambiance to it. It felt warm, making Jisung's body relaxed a bit. He climb the stairs to the second floor, he could finally conclude the man sitting by the window was his date as he was the only one wearing a black suit there. Jisung could only see the man's back, observing before walking closer to the table, he has broad shoulders and looks tall too, his hair looked a bit light blonde under that cap to Jisung, its probably the light he thought. As Jisung was walking closer to the table, his nervousness crept up untill he could feel his hands shaking. He was about to greet the man, when the man turned around.

 _What the.....fuck i-._ before Jisung could finish his thoughts the man said,

"So its finally our third meeting Jisung-ssi" Jisung could feel the warmth from his voice. "We are really fated together arent we?" He asked smiling.

Jisung who was still not moving from his spot, shocked from the sudden appearance of the last man he had wanted to see. His mouth and eyes wide opened, still hasnt processed any data he has been getting.

_Kang Daniel...._

Daniel look at Jisung while pulling Jisung's arm softly so that he could sit on the chair infront of him.

"Hi, nice to meet you again." Daniel adds.

Jisung, finally concious said "im sorry...um but what are you doing here? Did i go to the right table?" while looking around for another man in a suit.

"Why are you looking for another man when im here, right infront of you." Daniel said, still smiling. "Im Mrs Yoon's son in law." He introduces himself.

"You're- what? Woah okay lets go back a moment for a minute. You're what? Um is this for real? Am i being punk'd? Are you filming a show now? Cause this is not funny." he could feel his tear ducts are trying to release some fluid, and if they do, he cant stop them. He was too overwhelmed, so many things crossing his mind.

"What...no no no, it is me, im him. My mother's bestfriends with your mother. Sorry ㅠㅠ you look like you're about to cry, but i really am him, the guy youre looking for" no more smiling but Jisung could hear worry from his voice.

"Could you please explain all these to me...im really overwhelmed right now.." 

"Okay, wait, ill get you a drink first for you to calm down, wait here," Daniel said standing up from his chair to go to the counter.

_still so manly..._

Daniel came back with a cup of coffee for him and a hot chocolate for Jisung.

"Why hot chocolate?" Jisung asked

"I dont think coffee will calm you down, and because you like sweet things."

_how did this guy even know?_

After Daniel had settled down in his chair, he finally explains "so im, well..i knew about it awhile ago, actually longer than you had known...my mom...well she always talks about the promise she made with her bestfriend back in college that they should marry off their children. I thought it was ridiculous...because an arrange marriage? No one in their right mind would approve...i mean, in this age"

"But..?" Jisung adds. Daniel smiles at that...

"Well...i was so...-" clearing his throat, "I know you wont believe me but, i was really...mesmerized by you at first sight. " clearing his throat, he remembered when he first met the Yoon Jisung, Jisung was a bit drunk, Daniel was just looking at his surrounding when their eyes had met, Jisung suddenly winked at him, making his heart race."When i saw you that time on that beach in Jeju. I just knew i should do it...that-" Daniel's word was cut off when Jisung suddenly asked

"In Jeju? When?"

"You were with your sister, about 2 years ago? I had a filming there that time.."

"And you know about me? About the arrange marriage?"

"Noo..I just knew your name. And i kept hearing your name being called when we were drinking. I thought it was pure coincidence but then...well, i kind of heard you guys talking... i didnt pry, you were just really loud...you were a bit drunk..." Daniel answered while taking a sip of his coffee, "so i just asked my mom to confirm if it was you, my mom got caught off guard and so she just sent me a picture of you. And well, here we are today." He adds.

"Woah thats a bit unfair. Wait.. so in the plane? The cafe? Did you follow me?!"

"What? No! I didnt even know you were coming back that day, and the cafe? The magazine company picks the place, not me. Thats why i said, we are fated!" He said while smiling brightly.

"But why did you act like you didnt know me? giving me your number and all" Finally taking sips of his hot chocolate.

"Your mom told me that it was still a secret to you, so i had to act. When i met you in that plane, i was actually speechless but glad at the same time..Yeah and that, i was glad  that you didnt call me, to think that you wont cheat on your future husband..." making Jisung's face blush, "but a bit offended because...like, was i not hot enough for you to call me?" He adds making Jisung snorted with laughter.

-

_Back in the car~_

Jaehwan was getting frustrated because he couldnt hear them talking, "What are they talking about?!!! Why is Jisung's face is still  shocked? Come on Jisung's future husband! Take off the cap!!! We want to see you!!"

"Calm down,at least we know Jisung's okay and he didnt leave,  the guy's probably handsome as well." Woojin adds, the car was filled with laughter.

"Yeah yeah, thats how he looked at Kang Daniel the other day, a bit awkward but theres still admiration on his face." Jaehwan said before gasping, "Wait...do you think? T-that..t-the guy's Daniel?" He adds.

"Kang Daniel? The Kang Daniel?" Finally hearing Guanlin's voice

"Eyyy no way......right?" Jihoon spoke trying to contain his laughter

"Dont you think we look like in that scene on How I Met You Mother? When Ted went to Robin's house with the blue french horn? And the gang went to support him in the car" Minhyun said in amusement.

"Seriously Minhyun hyung?, not the time" Everyone in the car said together.

-

-

Jisung was at loss of words. He didn't know which part he should be surprised at, the fact that he's sitting across the Nation's Prince (it change because well, Jisung.) or the fact that he's getting married to the guy? 

 _Yeah i probably should be surprised by the latter. I even cooked for this guy already._  

Jisung didn't realize he was staring at Kang Daniel who was blushing at the stare.

"Um hyung? I love how much you like to stare at me but please say something? Its alright if i call you hyung right?" 

"Oh yeah" Jisung said with nervousness, "im- i dont know what to say, this is a lot to process...ill probably need a whole weekend to think about this? Thats the only thing i can tell you now" he adds holding the cup of his hot chocolate.

"I get it. I mean, i would too" Daniel replied, with the smile that jisung  ~~hates.~~ Jisung tried to calm his heart down by averting his eyes to the street outside...when his eyes catches familiar faces inside a white car downstairs. He look closely for confirmation. When he saw the people in the car was waving at him, he lets out a nervous laugh making Daniel confused.

 _Why did Sungwoon hired these nosy people? I cant believe Guanlin is there too. Who even told them about this place?.......SUNGWOON!!!_ he screamed in his heart

"What are you looking at?" Daniel asks while turning his head to see where Jisung was staring when Jisung stops him while grabbing Daniel's cheeks with his hands trying to stop Daniel from turning his head making Daniel startled. 

"Its nothing! I just saw someone making out in the car..." was Jisung's excuse making the situation alot more awkward, he regretted the moment he said it.

"Oh..." Daniel said while awkwardly laughing, he could fee his cheeks burning from Jisung's touch

_His hands are warm, he thought._

Jisung sighs suddenly. "Um, do you want to go somewhere else? Lets go on a walk, we could get some food from the food stall along the way? I could use some spicy food. I heard its good here." He suggests. Daniel's face lits up. He loved the thought of walking together with Jisung. And he love food, but mostly walking together with Jisung.

-

As soon as Jisung got out from front door of the coffee shop, he immediately regretted it because it was so cold,they were in the middle of Autumn and he didnt wear a coat that night. Apparently his ~~ex~~ bestfriend thought it would ruin the outfit he was wearing. He remembers Daniel's face was so happy when he mentioned food stall and he thought, he cant possibly break the younger guy's heart. When he walked out of the entrance and saw the white car that was parked infront of the shop,he glared at the people inside it while gesturing them to go home. Daniel followed behind him wearing a thicker jacket, still wearing his cap.

"You are only wearing that?" Daniel asks concerned.

"Uh yeah, well, my friend thought it would ruin the outfit im wearing." Making Daniel laugh. Daniel suddenly took of his jacket, "Then wear this. I dont think i said this back there, but you really do look good...i already feel content at the thought of you dressing up for me, but i wouldnt want you to get sick..please wear something warmer next time." He adds while putting the jacket on Jisung's body, making Jisung's heart fluttered.

Jisung had sworn he hated cliches scenes like this everytime he sees it in a movie, but actually being the one at the receiving end, its not actually bad..he thought. And theres a next time?

"Ah, you dont have too,and uh thankyou, well my friend helped me. So i guess its all thanks to him? and uh yeah ofcourse. i just thought we could get some spicy food to beat the coldness" Jisung said a bit stuttering.

"Well its a long walk, and i dont want my date to feel cold" Daniel said while scratching the back of his neck averting his eyes to the ground. Jisung thought that was cute.

They start to walk slowly beside eachother,letting the night autumn breeze passes through them hoping it will take the awkwardness away.

-

"So should we follow them or what?" Jaehwan asked breaking the silence.

"Eyy hyung, that's called stalking." Woojin answered him.

"The last time i checked, we have been stalking them for the past hour" Jaehwan replies.

"Well i think, lets just go home, since we already know who the guy is...." Minhyun said still observing the two people that were walking slowly away from the shop.

"Yeah, i think so too. I mean we already got caught by Jisung hyung. Lets not add any more reasons for Jisung hyung to sue us." Guanlin adds being the reasonable one.

Jihoon had kept his mouth shut after he saw the two people walked out the shop but finally spoke when Jaehwan starts to drive out of the parking space and onto Guanlin's house to drop him off "So it really is Kang Daniel huh?" He asked.They recognized the Nation's love after seeing the guy's face even under that cap he was wearing.

No one said anything for around 10 seconds. 

"Yeah, i guess. Do you think we could be atleast groomsmen at their wedding?" Jaehwan finally asked,once again making the car filled with loud laughter.

"I dont think we would even get an invitation after what we did Jaehwan" Minhyun said between his laughter.

_well we all better be ready with our resignation letters, Minhyun thought to himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i referenced himym bcs i love that series and just thought everyone in w1 would be like that if one of them is dating :) its from the first season! I think it was on first episode(?)


	6. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I just feel the need to write Daniel's pov because hes so whipped for Jisung

**Wednesday, 5am.**

Daniel hated long flights. Especially, early morning flights. He had nothing to do aside from sleeping, which he actually needs after that full schedule yesterday but its a 13 hours flight and he couldnt sleep that long. He boards the plane and quickly walks to his seat only to be surprised by the person seated next to him. Daniel slows down his pace to look at the person's face trying confirm his suspicions. When he had confirmed the person sitting next to him really is the person that he thought, he sit on his seat after telling his manager that he will be fine and that he could go to his seat.

_He still looks beautiful like i had remembered, Daniel thought._

When he was fastening his seatbelt, he heard a loud noise, it sounded like a yawn coming from the guy next to him. Daniel had chuckled a bit making the guy look at Daniel, shocked, probably had just realize the existense of him.

_Finally. He atleast know i exist. And his shocked face...so adorable._

.

.

Daniel was playing a game on his phone when he felt the guy next to him moving, probably had woken up from his sleep, Daniel guessed. A flight attendant had come to the guy's seat asking if he needed anything, the guy had asked for his food and tell her that he will eat it after he washes up, Daniel could hear the smile on the guy's face.

_Hes so polite...eventhough he just woke up and probably hungry. I would have been grumpy already._

Daniel continued playing his game but stop when something stepped on his left foot. He groaned in pain but realizing the guy had stumbled on his feet, he pull the guy's arm trying to help him regain his balance.

When Daniel look at the guy, he started giggling but tries to contain his laughter. The guy gave him a confuse look. Daniel finally said, "Your hair..pfft-pahahaha" exploding into laughter afterwards.

"W-what's wrong with my hair?" The guy asked.

"Its- hahahaha hmm im sorry, it's nothing. Your hair looks cute hehehe" Daniel apologizes while still holding in his laughter. He felt bad laughing, but his hair was really cute. Daniel then saw the guy walked pass him, with his face turned red. 

_oh shit. I didnt mean to embarass him. He really did look cute. Really cute. He thought._

_._

Daniel waited for the guy to come back from the lavatory, and when he finally did, he greeted him.

"Hi, im sorry, i didnt mean to laugh at your hair" a small chuckled escaped his mouth. He wasnt laughing at the guy, he just thought the situation was funny itself. "Okay i really am sorry, you looked really cute thats why i laughed like i did" he continues.

"Its okay. I get it. I fixed it. I guess i dont look cute now right? Hmm" the guy replied with a small pout forming on his lips making Daniel's heart skips a beat.

"Oh no,you are looking even cuter now" Daniel said, realizing it suddenly came out of his mouth but tries to remain his poker face. He thought he was saying it in his heart.The flight attendant came suddenly to serve the food the guy had asked. He heard a sigh of relief from the guy, making Daniel smile.

"My name's Daniel. Kang Daniel" Daniel said trying to introduce himself ignoring the fact that the guy was trying to eat. "Jisung, Yoon Jisung" the guy still replied, and that was enough for Daniel. He just wanted the guy to know that he exists. He felt sleepy after that, tiredness finally kicking in, he fell asleep few moments later while adoring the sight of Yoon jisung eating. It was his lucky day.

-

He was woken up by the manager telling him that they have landed. He was rubbing his eyes when he saw Yoon jisung had walked pass him and couldnt take his eyes off the guy's hair.

"Hey, wait" getting up from his seat, "wear this" giving Yoon jisung the cap he was wearing, he just hoped it didnt smell of his sweat. "Believe me" after he saw the confused look the cute guy gave him. Truthfully, Daniel just didnt want other people looking at Yoon jisung and think that he's cute. He was already this jealous when they arent even together. He hates his feelings sometimes.

Yoon jisung then left him as the guy behind them asked him to move. When he was still staring at Jisung walking away from him, he saw Jisung turned his head around giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He was starstrucked. He could see Jisung had whispered a thankyou, and before Daniel could say anything, he was gone.

"I think i can face the reporters now" Daniel said smiling brightly at his manager.

.

**Thursday, 9am.**

Daniel was in the car, waiting for the director to arrive first so they could go in together. The car was parked infront of a coffee shop where he has a scheduled photoshoot.

_Thats a nice building, he thought._

He looked inside the shop, and saw people were busy organizing and preparing for the shoot. He saw Seongwoo, the photographer, also his bestfriend was chatting away with some people. When he saw the director's car had arrived, he immediately get out the car to greet the director,his manager following behind him. They had arrived at the front door when he realizes the person Seongwoo was talking to was none other than his long tim crush, Yoon Jisung.

He was both shocked and amused at the thought of meeting Jisung again. They walk their way to the place where Seongwoo was talking. He could see Jisung's eyebrow furrowed, probably trying to figure out where he had seen him before, and before Jisung could say anything,

"Hello Jisung-ssi, we meet again." He said smiling,"Can't wait for our third meeting so i can conclude, that we are fated" he continues.

_we are really fated, he thought._

-

He was staring at Jisung the whole shoot. He just wonders how Jisung could look that good even after that long flight lastnight. When he needed atleast an hour for the stylist to touch up his face, his face was a bit puffy from the lack of sleep and his skin was not in a good condition that day. He was adoring Jisung's good looks when he realizes Jisung was looking at him probably caught the stare. Daniel was startled but kept his composure, but to his surprise, Jisung just smiles at him in response. Daniel's heart fluttered and he could feel butterflies on his stomach because Jisung had just only gave him a smile, and he already thinks today's gonna go really well.

-

They were sitting on one table,Jisung was sitting infront of him and he couldnt help but stare at the older.

 _i feel like im gonna explode, he's so adorable!!!! And that apron too, aaaa!!_ He screamed in his heart _._

 

Jisung then suddenly asked him if he wanted a slice of cake probably realizing he was the only one not eating on the table.

"No,its fine. I dont really feel like eating cake right now." He said,politely refusing.

"But you havent eaten all day?" Jisung asks, making his heart flutter again.

"Oh so you have been observing me?"

'Wh-what? No, i just thought-" Jisung stuttered.

"I think i would enjoy ramyeon right now." Daniel said grinning.

"That  sounded like a demand but ill comply, would you want it spicy or?"

"Oh, would you be cooking?"

"Yeah since all my staff had gone home. Its just ramyeon. Or do you want the ramyeon to be prepared by a chef too?" Jisung said teasingly.

"Ah, no. I would be happier if you made it for me" Daniel himself was shocked at his reply, he didnt know he had this in him. Probably thanks to Seongwoo for teaching him his ways. Jisung then went onto the kitchen making the ramyeon for him. The thought of Jisung cooking for him already made him wants to die from happiness.

-

When he saw Jisung was walking out the kitchen carrying a pot, he stood up from his chair and went to where Jisung were. He took of the pot from Jisung's hand and put it on another table, nearer to the kitchen. He gestured the older to sit on the chair infront of him while he opened the cover of the pot.

"How did you know i liked my ramyeon with cheese?!!" He said excitedly picking up his chopsticks while trying to eat. Jisung was not seated infront of him.

"I didn't. It's how i usually eat...thank god you like them or i dont think we could be friends." Jisung said with laughter.

"Well,that's unfortunate, I had hope we could be more." He said while slurping the ramyeon.

"M-more?" Jisung asked, he could sense the nerviusness from Jisung's voice but still wanted to tease him more.

"Yeah you know like bestfriends"  he said, cheekily and glancing at Jisung to check his reaction. He knew he was doing great when he could see the older was coughing and averting his eyes somewhere else. Daniel hasnt eaten ramyeon for awhile because of his diet but he didnt care about it anymore when the love of his life is cooking for him, eventhough its just ramyeon. He had finish eating when his manager called him to tell him that they have to go back to the company. He and Jisung both got up and when Jisung was cleaning up, he asked Jisung for a pen while planning what to draw on the note.

-

**Friday, 7.45pm.**

Its D-day. He was 15 minutes early from the decided time,  ~~he wasnt nervous.~~ He just wants to be polite. "Being early is on time, and being on time is late, seongwoo hyung" is what he said to Seongwoo when the older asked him why he was going to the place early.

Well, he was a nervous wrecked when he got there thank god no one had recognized him yet. Since the owner of the shop was his friend, Daniel had asked him to lessen the people on the second floor.

It was almost 8 when he heard footsteps walking in closer to his place, he knew it was him. So he turned around to see the shocked look of Jisung's face.

"So its finally our third meeting Jisung-ssi, we are really fated together arent we?" 

 


	7. Butterflies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dongsaeng who has the upperhand in the relationship department. *winkwink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- do you think this is getting too long? Hehe pls tell me what you think so far about the storyline!!! :)

There weren't many people around when they were walking. _This is good,_ Daniel thought as no one would interfere their 'date'. They didn't talk for the first few minutes, bumping into eachother a few times, and brushes against eachother's hand for a few times making Daniel's skin tingles

 _Would holding his hands now be considered a harassment?_ Daniel asks himself, he really wants to hold hands but he doesnt want to make the older uncomfortable. That was the _only_ thing he could think about, holding Jisung's hand.

Jisung on the other hand was busy thinking,  _Didn't he said he liked me back there? Wait. He likes me. Fuck- i havent answered him right? Should i bring it up? Okay lets start slowly. Act your age Jisung! Be brave!_ he said in his mind

"So.." they both said. Both of them laugh. "Hyung first then" Daniel said still laughing.

"So you dont have any schedule today?" Jisung asks.

"Yeah,well..but since i have one tomorrow, so i have to go to the salon early in the morning." He answered.

"Oh, i shouldnt take alot of your time then hehe" Jisung said, laughing awkwardly, he felt abit guilty making the younger spend his precious time on him.

"Eh no, i requested this remember? Its just one show tomorrow i have to shoot and i have no schedule for rest of the week." Daniel said trying to ease Jisung's worries.

"Why didnt you just said on weekends? When youre actually free?" 

"Well...i wanted to see you sooner." Daniel said while looking at the ground, still walking. They were walking at same pace but that answer made Jisung walked a bit slower because he could feel his face warmed up.

_why is he making me feel my feelings?!!!!_

"are you okay hyung? Your face is a bit red?" Daniel asks, he actually knows why, but still wanted to ask. He loves teasing his hyung and making him flustered.

"O-oh, nothing. I guess because it's cold ha..ha" Jisung stutters, "so what did you want to ask me back there?" He suddenly asks trying to change the subject, but only to become more flustered.

"Can i hold your hand?" Daniel asks, making both of them stop walking. Daniel was staring at Jisung, waiting for his answer. Jisung's face reddened. He didnt know what to say. Here's the thing. He likes Daniel, he know he does, he doesnt what to be a child and be in denial. He doesnt want to be that dumb oblivious-of-his-feelings protagonist in a rom com drama, but he hasnt dated in a few years, and a bit(very) awkward in the relationship department. He ponders for abit, he wanted to hold Daniel hands too and he doesnt know why.

"Uh- okay i guess" he answered,"just cause its cold" he adds. "Okay" Daniel said smiling before taking Jisung's hand and pulling the older closer to his side. He could feel Jisung's hand was a bit cold. He was massaging Jisung's hand with his thumb.

Jisung could feel his heart race. He thinks he will die of being soft for Daniel. He felt very content even just from holding hands. Too bad the walk to the food stall that he had recommended didnt take that long, his hands were just about to get warm. He didnt realize he was pouting when Daniel break the hold and Daniel saw the pout that was forming on Jisung's lips

"Dont worry, lets hold hands again after we eat okay?" Daniel said whispering to the older's ear,teasingly.

 _is he a psychic?!!!_  Jisung asks himself, face still red as they entered a food stall. They had tteokbokki, a few odeng and a few cans of beer. Jisung hasnt had a drink since he got here, it was a great place to eat. 

"I used to go to this place with my friend all the time, i cant believe its still the same after six years." Jisung said while eating tteokbokki,casually starting the conversation.

"You mean friends?" Daniel asks

"No, just, friend. Sungwoonie? You met him before? He's well, the only friend that sticks with me. Ha..ha.." a bit sad now that he thinks about it.

"Oh, i thought he just works for you. What happen to the friends that didnt stick? If you dont mind me asking..." 

"Yeah, well technically he works at the company. Hes just helping me out at the shop until it opens" Jisung answered, "well, i guess i dont really mind..how should i put this?" he contemplated, "well, they werent real friends? They just um...needed me when they need someone to take care of the bill and i was really fine with that because i guess thats my strong point hahahaha" Jisung laughs to not sound like a loser.

"Then what happen?" Daniel had stop eating. Curious and was a bit enraged but he knows he wasnt supposed to because he wasnt there at the time.

"Sungwoon pulls me out from them when he knew, i think he said something like 'if youre just sticking up with them because you need a companion to eat and drink, dont. Call me. I know you just dont like eating alone. If i wasnt available, call your sister. And i think Uncle Kim wouldnt mind eating with you.' and i kind of cried at that? And i never met with my other friends anymore after that" Jisung explains. Jisung didnt like eating alone because he grew up like that, his parents was always away and busy, his sister was always following wherever their parents go because she was still young and Jisung had school to deal with. Uncle Kim, their driver, and his wife were the one that took care of him during those times.

"Oh..i didnt know, im sorry for asking" Daniel said looking at Jisung's eyes that would probably broke into tears if he had asked more.

"Its fine, you are bound to know about it sooner or later, i mean we are technically..." Jisung paused. He doesnt know where they stand at the moment. Friends? Husbands to be? 

"Dating." Daniel continues his sentence and drinking his can of beer, finishing it.

"Oh i didnt know we were." Jisung said laughing at his own thoughts. Daniel was pouting and Jisung finds Daniel cute. He doesnt know if the alcohol was the one working but he kissed Daniel on the cheek making the latter hiccuped. Jisung was shocked at his own actions but laugh when Daniel couldnt stop hiccupping.

-

It was around 11pm when they decided to call it a night, since Daniel have a schedule early in the morning and Jisung didnt want to tire him. They got out of the food stall feeling full.

"You could have warned me or something" Daniel said softly under his breath while waiting for Jisung to wear the jacket he gave him to hold Jisung's hand.

"You were cute pouting like that, and i- um well" Jisung starts to feel embarassed the more he tries to give excuses. Daniel then hold his hand, making his heart skip a beat. 

_Daniel's really good at this, he thought._

They were walking back to the coffee shop because Sungwoon and Daniel's manager were picking them up there. (they didnt know Jisung and Daniel went somewhere else to eat). 

"So is our first day today or tomorrow? How does this works?" Jisung asks seriously, making Daniel laugh.

"I thought we've been together for 2 years already?" Jisung was now laughing. Now that you think about it, it does makes sense. (No it doesnt, Jisung was just whipped for Daniel).

"Oh, without me knowing?" Jisung said still laughing.

"Why? Have you been cheating on me?!!" Daniel said acting like he was jealous. He was going to be anyway if Jisung had said yes, but he didn't. They were having too much fun teasing eachother that they didnt realize they had arrived infront of the shop. Jisung could see Sungwoon's car and waved at it.

"So i guess i have to go now.." Jisung said breaking the hold, "thankyou for making them warm,im very honoured to get to hold the Nation's prince hand" he adds while showing his hands to Daniel.

"Ha. So you agree im a prince. and ofcourse, i would be very glad to do it anytime soon, text me if you have arrived safely. You still keep my number right?"

"Yeah. Kept it very well" Jisung said blushig and remembering about the tissue paper he had put inside his diary last night thinking he wouldnt need it. Daniel opens the car door for him after they said their byes.

 _i dont think i can sleep well tonight._  Daniel thought, looking at his hand that has been holding Jisung's, still could feel the tingling warmth.

-

-

"Isnt that Kang Daniel?! KANG DANIEL???!!" Sungwoon asks as soon as Jisung close the car door.

"Yeah, apparently" Jisung said, still looking at Daniel outside the car.

"Are you for real? OH MY GOD!!!!" Sungwoon finally screams.

"Yah, drive.. he might find it weird."

"Wow seriously i dont think he even knew i was in the car. That was so gentleman of him to open the door for you aww " Sungwoon said after they drive away from the coffee shop leaving Daniel that was still looking at their car as they drive away.

"Oh shut up, you are just jealous."

"Was that really him? Oh my God. Wow. Your mom is really amazing. Thats why she was really pushing through this marriage! She was scoring big!!!" Sungwoon adds.

"Yah stop talking like hes a prize or something"

"Wow already siding with him? Wow hyung after putting up with you all those years, you're betraying me just after one date??!"

"Yah sungwoon stop your dramatic ass. He was actually a decent human bein-" suddenly his phone rings.

"Uri jisungiee~~~ how was your date??? Wait are you still with him right now??? Are you-" he hears gasps from the other line. It was his mom.

"What- MOM NOO no, im with Sungwoon right now, going home.....yeah it was fine....ofcourse i was SHOCK mom, i still am!!....i didnt know you befriend with a superstar hahaha........yeah seriously....he was...nice...okay....ill call you again tomorrow,so many things to discuss........i know.......i wont forget to eat.......yes ill tell Sungwoon that......i love you too!!!....bye mom take care" He ended the call with a sigh, being shock is an understatement, he thought.

"What did your mom say?" Sungwoon asks 

"She said 'surprise!!' which was not really i wanted to hear but im too tired to think about it now and she also said  that she got the tickets already??"

"SERIOUSLY???OH YESSSSS" Jisung doesnt even want ask or know what tickets his mom and Sungwoon were talking about.

-

Jisung said his thanks to Sungwoon after they had arrived to his house. He came back to a dark and quiet house.

 _i guess they are already asleep...well thats one less thing to deal with tonight._ Jisung said to himself, closing his bedroom door behind him. He straight away went to the bathroom to take a quick bath,  change into pyjamas and getting ready for bed. He takes his phone from where he left it and tries to find Daniel's number to text him that he has arrived home.

**Hi~~ its Jisung, i've arrived home. Did you arrive safely? :)**

He waited for the response while scrolling through twitter. Daniel responded five minutes later.

 **Hi** **♡ i've just arrived home~ i had changed and im about to sleep now :)**

Jisung was giggling, covering his face with a pillow squealing, after seeing the heart emoji.

**Okay then, goodluck on your schedule tomorrow, sleep well and goodnight♡**

Jisung was embarassed to send it but sends it anyway.

**Okay Jisung hyung~ you too, sleep well♡♡♡**

-

Jisung's night ended with a smile on his face.

_These damn butterflies in my tummy....wow...this is really happening._

 


	8. Feeling content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Sunday night, Jisung was stressing out with the cafe grand opening, his mom trying to convince him to fall inlove with daniel already like thats an easy thing to do (it actually is, who couldnt love the guy), and that Daniel hasnt replied since yesterday morning,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a bit short :)

**Goodmorning hyung♡♡♡ im sorry for texting you early,just thought i'd be busy later**

**I hope you have a great day today too! Cant wait to meet you again soon ;)**

These two texts that Daniel had sent to Jisung at 5 in the morning made Jisung smile just when he thought he hated waking up, but waking up to someone wishing you like this is a plus.

_I get why people date now... he thought._

**Good morning too Niellie♡♡♡ was** **still asleep when you text me ㅋㅋ**

**I hope yours are better :) take care!**

He then went to brush his teeth after sending the messages. It felt cringey but he likes it. Being cringey with daniel, he doesnt mind it.

-

"Oh so you are all awake now" Jisung said when he came down to get breakfast seeing all his housemates were also having their breakfast in the kitchen, "stay seated Jaehwan" he adds when he sees Jaehwan was getting up from his chair with his bowl of cereal trying to run from what about to happen. Woojin and Jihoon were eating lastnight leftover's chicken while Minhyun was making pancakes. 

"Would you want some pancakes hyung?" Minhyun asks

"No, its okay"

"How about chicken?" Jihoon now asks.

"Its fine" Jisung refuses again, "but i'd like to eat some explanation now if yall dont mind before recieving all your resignation letters" he said, a slight tease in his voice. Jisung was eating an apple that he got from the fridge.

"IT WAS JAEHWAN'S IDEA" all three of them said.

"Wow,if this is what betrayal feels like..i shouldnt have been friends with you guys" Jaehwan said sounded a bit disappointed.

Jisung was the only one laughing at the sight, "so what do you guys wanna ask? I know all of you have been dying to know. Ill only give 10minutes, so pick your fights carefully" Jisung warns.

"What do you mean by arranged marriage?" "That was Kang Daniel right last night?" "ARE YOU MARRYING KANG DANIEL?!!" "Will we get invited to your wedding?" "Where did you go last night?!!! Dont tell me...." "how are you feeling today?"

Questions shots at him like bullets. Jisung doesnt know who's asking what now but the last question made him smile.

Jisung took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah my mom made a promise to her best friend that they would marry off their children together ,yes that was Daniel, i dont know that yet but we are currently...trying to date?, and idk if yall are invited to my wedding..we went to get tteobbokki, and thankyou for asking, im feeling great, just overwhelmed with the whole situation, its my fourth day here and so many things has happened."

"What do you mean you dont know if we are invited or not???" Jaehwan asks pouting.

"Should we make a promise like that to our friends? Who knows we could get a Kang Daniel. How about with Jinyoung and Daehwi? I think they would be great parents " Woojin asking Jihoon, and Jihoon nodding to agreement.

"So you are dating first? Like boyfriend stuff? And you are okay with it? I mean, you like him? He likes you?" Minhyun asking the real questions.

Jisung ignores the other three and answered Minhyun, "yeah well, apparently he likes me...for awhile now. And i couldnt really deny that i dont have feelings for him but its on the early stage like i've only known he exists 3 days ago and he is already making my heart races everytime he does something, but i couldnt say that i like, like him you know? And he said he didnt mind, that we could start slow."

"Yeah i get it. You should start slow, i mean you already know you are marrying the guy, but i guess feelings is a whole different thing. But thats great, and if you ever need help or anything, just know you can talk to me. I know these guys are abit of a crackheads sometimes, but they are genuinely good people." Minhyun said looking at the three that are busy eating.

"Yeah hyung. I know we've only been together for like 4 days now but i would take a bullet for you." Jaehwan implies.

"And you can count on us!" The couple adds.

"Yeah, knowing you all were spying on me lastnight and these whole thing is still a secret to the society, ofcourse i have to keep you guys under my nose. And its to tiring to have to hire new people when the grand opening is on Monday" Jisung answered jokingly.

"Ouch that stings" Jaehwan said, acting like his heart was in pain. The other three just laughs at his antics.

They had quite a blissful morning. Jisung was happy getting to know these people.

.

.

It was Sunday night, Jisung was stressing out with the cafe grand opening, his mom trying to convince him to fall inlove with daniel already like thats an easy thing to do (it actually is, who couldnt love the guy), and that Daniel hasnt replied since yesterday morning,

 _Didnt he said he was free for the rest of the week? Why is he not replying me then?_  Jisung thought to himself.

"Just call him first hyung, who knows he has an emergency at home." Jaehwan said seeing the older has been making sad faces all these time. Both of them were doing one last touch up before the opening tomorrow. Jisung just sigh and answered "I just dont know what to say even when i call him, and its 11pm, already late to even call someone" he answered making excuses. Jaehwan didnt reply to that but had said "im going to throw the trash hyung." Jisung was busy organizing the plastic cups under the counter when he heard someone said,

"You could say that you miss me"

Jisung got surprised and hit his forehead on the upper shelf when he tried to stand up from crouching down.

"Aaaa,aw aw" Jisung said screeching in pain. "Oh oh im sorry, i didnt mean to surprise you" the other said while patting on Jisung's forehead. Jisung had look up to see Daniel was infront of him looking worried and was blowing air on his forehead. Jisung just laughs.

"Its fine, im fine... what...are you doing here?" Jisung asks, still could feel the pain from his forehead. Daniel was pulling him onto a chair to sit.

"To make it up to you, a text or a call wouldnt suffice and.....i miss you" Daniel said sitting across Jisung.

"Why didnt you say anything? I mean, replied back?" Jisung asks looking at Daniel's hand that was on the table. 

_Theres scratches on his hands. Where did he get that from?_

"um you see, there was an emergency back in my hometown.. this might sound pretty ridiculous to you..but..well one of my cat got sick, kidney stones? Yeah... and had to do a surgery to remove it, so i had to come home.."

 _That explains the scratches...cat scratches.._ Jisung thought.

"Oh no, what do you mean ridiculous? We are talking about another life here, so how is your cat? How was the surgery?" Jisung sounded worry.

"Shes fine now, the surgery went great. Shes at home resting, my mom's taking care of her." Daniel replies smiling fondly at Jisung. He felt happy seeing the older worry about his cat too.

"Im sorry to hear that, i know how you feel.. i once had a dog, that got sick...but didnt make it" Jisung said while thinking about his pet dog he had that died few years ago. Daniel just took his hand and give them a squeeze before saying "i miss you.." under his breath, making Jisung freeze and his heart race.

"So when did you came back?" Trying to act like he didnt hear the words that Daniel said.

"Just now, i took the train back and took a taxi here. I told my manager to pick me up here later, i have to go early for a shoot. Im sorry i cant come to your opening tomorrow,but ill surely come at night" he said pouting.

"You could have called me or something and Its fine, i know you are busy anyway" Jisung said to reassure Daniel.

"Hmm but its like, your big day. I want to be there for the big moments." Daniel said, making jisung's heart flutter at the words, almost tearing up. He was happy that Daniel wanted to be there for him. 

"Thankyou for saying that, that already means alot to me" smiling fondly at Daniel, "but you couldnt help it. we will celebrate tomorrow night then,ill wait for you." Jisung continues.

"Okay-" Daniel's phone was ringing, his manager had called to tell him he's outside. They both walk to the entrance of the coffee shop, still holding hands, "Well hyung, ill be going now..ill call you tomorrow okay?" Daniel said after opening the door, "you dont have to see me out. Its cold outside" he adds while hugging Jisung from the side, they were not holding hands anymore.

"Okay, good luck with your shoot today!" Jisung said when Daniel suddenly leans in, making Jisung's face reddened. Daniel wanted to kiss Jisung's rosy lips but settled on a forehead kiss instead, saying "sorry for the surprise earlier" before he walks out the shop and give a wave at Jisung.

 _Lets be patient...his lips can wait._ Daniel thought smiling at the thought of his lips had touched Jisung's skin.

 _Aaaaaa he.is.so.good.at.this!!! My heart's going to combust!_ Jisung screamed in his heart. He then turned all the lights off and locked the shop after he saw Daniel's van had gone. He climbed up the stairs to his house, feeling content. The lights on the living room were still on. He could see Jaehwan and Minhyun were sitting on the floor while preparing the cup sleeves for the event tomorrow. 

"Why didnt you come back to the shop?," Jisung asks Jaehwan sitting on the couch beside Jaehwan.

"What makes you think i want to see two lovebirds being lovey dovey to eachother? And plus Daniel told me to go" Jaehwan said teasing the older earning a punch on his shoulder.

"Yah! We were not being lovey dovey okay?" 

"Wah hyuung you straight away skip to the next part? You are not even denying you are love birds now?" Minhyun asks laughing heartily.

"Not you too, minhyun. Yah! Im cutting your paychecks!" 

"HYUNG! Thats against the law!!" they both screamed. Making Jisung laugh harder.

_I have never felt this happy and content before, Jisung thought to himself._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate it if you guys comment and tell whether you like the story so far... or whether its boring or not.


	9. Thankyou.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello everyone, welcome to our newly open shop. I hope you enjoy your time here. Please come in! We are officially open!"

It was 7am when his alarm clock rings. Jisung had woken up 10 minutes before, staring blankly onto his ceiling. Although he had slept late because he was too excited for today, stomach's churning, sleepy but excited. 

 _How could he sleep? He asks himself. Its today. Its finally happening. His life long dream is 3 hours away from being accomplished._ He thought.

When he finally sit up, he searches for his phone only to find it had died because he forgot to charged it last night. 

"Nevermind,ill take a shower while its charging"

-

Jisung finished showering 20 minutes later and dried his hair. While he was drying his hair, he checked his phone, goes over his notifications, hisparents and sister congratulating him on the opening today,with his Dad joking "now, you can take my business after this. Since youll finally know how this works" Jisung scoffs at that. He only replied thanks and said he will call again today after he finishes work. 10 other message on twitter were from his friends, congratulating him and saying they will come to his shop when they've got time. The last three notifications was from Daniel saying that Daniel had sent him texts. Daniel had sent them early in the morning.

**Morning♡ Its D-day!! I hope it goes well today hyung~~**

**I suddenly hate my job because**

**..........I miss you already ㅠㅠ ill come tonight to see you!!**

Jisung thought Daniel was cute saying that he misses him.

**Thankyou Niellie~~♡**

**.....i cant wait to see you tonight too! :3**

Jisung smiles thinking of meeting Daniel tonight. He left his phone charging while he gets ready. He's wearing a beige turtleneck top and black jeans. Wore his favourite earrings and his lucky watch. He was figuring out how to style his hair when he heard a knock on his door.

"Its unlocked, who is it?"

"Good morning hyung, how are you feeli-" Sungwoon gasp "omg ITS FINALLY HAPPENING. JISUNG 2.0 THE UPGRADED VERSION  IS HAPPENING INFRONT OF MY EYES!" he screamed before continuing "hyung, i know you had it in you. I know my lesson on fashion with you was not a waste" he said acting like he was tearing up.

"I dont need this dramatic bitch acting now Sungwoon, help with my hair.. should i just leave it down?" Jisung said looking at Sungwoon from the reflection of his mirror.

"Im so proud of you son, but its time for your mom to shine. What do you mean leave it down? And let your beautiful face be covered? Its time Jisung...we are going to show the world how beautiful your forehead is.." Sungwoon said while starting to work on Jisung's hair.

"Istg Sungwoon, one more of those dramatic acting, im doing it my own"

"Okay okay chill. Its your big day, why be grumpy?"

-

-

It didnt take long for Sungwoon to do his hair but he realizes it was already 8.30am and he should be downstairs now at the shop, because the shop's supposed to open at 10. He didnt even get to look at himself in the mirror, solely believing on Sungwoon's hands, he rushes downstairs. The others had gone down to the shop, which made him glad. He climbed the stairs to see Seongwoo, the photographer he had met before, was taking pictures of his shop. He had hired Seongwoo to take photos for the event today, well it was more like Seongwoo volunteered because he heard from Minhyun that Jisung needed someone to take photos for that day. To Jisung's suspicions, Seongwoo only volunteered to get closer to Minhyun, which he didnt really mind because Seongwoo would be good for customer's attraction. It was a win win situation.

"Well you are early Seongwoo-ssi" Jisung said greeting the other.

"Oh, goodmorning, well you look different today hyung. I kinda get why Daniel was crazy about you now." He said giving Jisung a wink, "wait! stay on the stairs. Thats a good spot. Theres good lighting." *click* *click* *click* Seongwoo was taking pictures with his camera. Jisung felt like a model for a bit. He couldnt help being shy. He didnt realize Seongwoo had taken a secret photo of him with his mobile phone. He wanted to send it to Daniel. Jisung then went inside the shop leaving Seongwoo outside.

**"Look who came down the stairs looking good~**

_one picture sent_ **"**

Seongwoo waited for Daniel response and smiled when it only took him a minute.

**i- HYUNG**

**ARE YOU DOING THIS ON PURPOSE BCS IM NOT THERE?!!!!**

**why does he look so** **good though? :')**

**Im so soft..why u do this to me hyung**

**Why do you like seeing me suffer??**

Seongwoo laugh at the continuous texts from Daniel, he didnt reply though. He already had his fun teasing his friend.

-

Jisung walked in the shop to see two unfamiliar face both mopping the floor.

_Ah this must be the other two workers._

They greeted Jisung with probably a 90° degree bow  Jisung laugh but bowed back at them.

"Daehwi and Jinyoung right? Which is which?" Jisung asks smiling at them.

"Im Daehwi" the boy with purple hair said.

"Jinyoung, boss" the other one with black hair but with ridiculously small head said. They both have small heads, Jisung thought while observing them.

_wow another two cute guys working for me? Sungwoon is really doing his job right._

"Please. Call me hyung! Lets work hard today okay?" Jisung said to them while pattiing their back. "Yes hyungnim" they said silmultaneously making Jisung laugh more. They continued mopping the floor.

When he got the kitchen, he saw Jaehwan was preparing the batter for the waffles and pancakes. Minhyun was helping him with the fruits that goes with menu.

"Wheres Woojin and Jihoon?" Jisung asks while checking the fridge to see if theres anything thats not there.

"Oh they are upstairs cleani-" Jaehwan stops, "well well well, someone is looking rather hot today, is Daniel coming today? Isnt he, like busy?" while looking at Jisung from head to toe also making Minhyun turn around to see Jisung.

"Oh? You think im hot? Thankyou Jaehwan~~ i didnt know you felt that way about me! Do you like me?" Jisung tease.

"How could i, a lowless servant, liking someone like you, an angel sent from above, i could get sent to hell from looking onto your eyes,your majesty" Jaehwan said, while bowing, with one hand on his chest. Sungwoon who was at the door of the kitchen,watching the whole scene, gave a high five to Jaehwan. Minhyun was already laughing so hard at the sight.

"I raise you well" Sungwoon said to Jaehwan.

"You two weirdos are getting fired after today!" Jisung said in annoyance to which Sungwoon replied with  "After today? How about we just quit now, what do you say Jaehwan?" Which finally made Jisung laugh because he wouldnt know what to do without the only chef in the shop and with an hour before opening time. 

He left the kitchen, tired from listening Sungwoon and Jaehwans' antics. He went outside to check on his other workers. All four of them were peeking through the window infront of the shop trying to see something. He saw Seongwoo was minding his own business at a table, drinking his Americano which Minhyun had specially prepared for him.

"What are you guys looking at?" Jisung asks to the 4 people who were huddled together.

"Wah hyung, if this is the Kang Daniel's effect. Im amazed." Jihoon said.

"Why-" Jisung was about to ask when he saw there were people, mostly girls lining up abit far away from the shop. There were probably about 40 to 50 people out there he thought. 

"What are they doing there?" He changes his question.

"Waiting for this place to open, apparently the news about Daniel's photoshoot here had spread. Seongwoo hyung had tweeted something, and some of them wanted to meet him." Woojin explains.

"Wha- woah, Seongwoo!!! Thankyou very much!!!" Holding Seongwoo's hand in gratitude.

"Well you should say that Daniel" Seongwoo said laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he wanted to share about today on SNS, but his company didnt let him so i just did it, he said he wanted to help since he couldnt come."

 _why is Daniel making me fall for him so much???_ He ask internally.

-

It was 1 minute before opening time.

"Okay buckle up people. Its going to be a long ride home. Like literally, we are going home late today...looking at all these people." Sungwoon said sighing.

"Wow hyung, you are really bad at motivating arent you?" Jaehwan said while laughing

"OK ITS TIME" Jisung finally said.

"AIYAAAKKK" woojin screams before Jisung opens the door.

"Hello everyone, welcome to our newly open shop. I hope you enjoy your time here. Please come in! We are officially open!" Jisung announced giving his brightest smile. People were screaming but still lining up at the entrance. Jihoon and Daehwi were working at the entrance taking customer's order. Jinyoung and Woojin were serving the customer's orders. Sungwoon was working at the counter. Seongwoo was helping out  Jaehwan in the kitchen, they were lacking manpower so he had to help. While Jisung and Minhyun were making drinks. Thank goodness they are only opening orders for three types of drinks today, Americano, Latte and Green tea. The customers were understanding of the situation and said they would come again to try something else.

Jisung could sometimes hear chatters from the customer, "wow i would come here everyday if i wasnt too broke, all the people here are princes" "everyone here is so handsome and cute?? Is this my lucky day?" "Im so glad i came today!!" Jisung was so happy to hear all that. Everyone was working hard to communicate with the customers as well.

-

-

It was around 4pm when the amount of customers died down a bit. Jisung looked around and saw the wall that was made for sticking notes were full with notes, mostly compliments for the shop. Jisung was grateful, to everyone, to Daniel even.

-

- 

At 9pm, when all the customers had left, Jisung turned the sign on their front door from 'open' to 'close' while announcing "thats a wrap!! We are done with our first day!!"

Everyone was clapping but plopped down to the nearest chair, exhausted from all the work.

"I know everyone's hungry...thats why i ordered Chicken!" Sungwoon said, "lets eat upstairs! It will arrive in 30 minutes" he adds.

"YEAYYY!!! I love my job!!" Woojin screamed. Everyone was laughing while cleaning the shop up before going up to the house. 

-

Jisung was the last one to get out from the shop after checking everything. He had locked the door and turned around to see a tall, broad shouldered man was walking towards him, he already knew who it was, under the bright orange street light, he could see the man was smiling at him.

"You are finally here." Jisung said smiling brightly when the man was finally infront of him.

"Yeah. Finally." the man said.

"Thankyou so much for today Daniel" Jisung said, "you really didnt have to help-" when Daniel suddenly hug Jisung. Jisung couldnt say anything but let the other hug him. 

"I wanted to. Just let me help you okay?" He said between the hug. 

"Okay niel" Jisung said making Daniel hug him tighter. Daniel loved the way Jisung called him 'Niel', he felt special, Jisung made him feel special.

They stayed like that for awhile. Jisung could see the moon, the most beautiful moon he had seen that year. And he was happy, not because of the beautiful moon, but because of the man hugging him.

 _Thankyou..._ That was all he managed to say.

 


	10. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its late. Do you want to sleep here for tonight?" Jisung finally asked.
> 
> "I thought you would never ask" Daniel replied.

Daniel pulled off from the hug first when he hears Jisung muffled voice "mmff niel i canh breat-" 

"Oh sorry.." Daniel said laughing. 

"Its fine, come on..we are having chi-maek upstairs" Jisung said, he was actually pretty nervous but he holds Daniel's arm to drag him to go up the stairs.

"Okay" Daniel said letting the older drag him. When they were on the stairs climbing up, Jisung who was infront of him,turned around  to say something, but when Daniel looked up at him, he was stunned. He didnt realize this back then, probably blinded by the desire to hug the older, but Jisung was beautiful. Even in the dark, with only the moon and streetlights as light source, he felt as though, Jisung was shining brighter. Jisung was so beautiful that he couldnt decipher words out of his mouth.

_Fuck. Im- how, i- shit my heart's bursting. How can someone look so beautiful after working all day? That soft looking eyes, pointy nose, that fluffy lips, that hair....his hair. I dont think i could get use to seeing him with that hairstyle...it makes me want to give tons of kisses on his forehead. Aaaaaaaa-_

"Daniel? Is there anything wrong?" Jisung asks looking down at Daniel.

"Its nothing...just...you're just so beautiful." He finally said while shyly looking down at their interwined hands, Jisung's skin is so soft he thought.

"Aaah why are you suddenly saying that? dont make me blush now!" Jisung said eventhough he was clearly already blushing. "come on, lets go up" Jisung continues, Daniel just smiled.

-

"Guys say hello to Daniel, you all already know him before me anyway so theres no point of me introducing him to you now-" Jisung said after coming in the living room where all the other guys were "please be nice to him" he adds, sternly looking at Sungwoon and Jaehwan.

"Aww, but we wanted you to introduce him to us~~~ we want to hear the 'hello this is my famous boyfriend' from hyungggg!" Jaehwan tease.

"Shut up  jaehwan, i told you im firing you both after today!" He said pointing at Jaehwan and Sungwoon.

"I didnt even get to say anything yet!" Sungwoon protests.

"Well save it!" Jisung said. The others were already eating, especially Jihoon, he was already on his third chicken drumstick. Daniel was just laughing shyly at their teasing.

"Come on Daniel-ssi, sit with us." Minhyun said patting on the empty space infront of him. Daniel looks at Jisung and seeing Jisung nods at him, giving him the look that says 'they dont bite', so Daniel gladly accepts the offer.

"Im going to shower first guys, dont firget to leave me some food too!" Jisung said walking to the staircase.

"Why are you taking a shower now hyung?" Jaehwan asks

"Yesss you could've use that as an excuse for Daniel to come to your room later hyunggg~~" Sungwoon adds. Hearing that, Daniel's face reddened. Seongwoo and Minhyun were laughing their asses off, Jihoon was still eating, minding his own business, Daehwi and Jinyoung were hitting their ears saying 'i did not just hear that' and Woojin gave a pat of encouragement on Daniel's back, saying "its going to be a long night for you too." 

Jisung just sighs, he doesnt even have the energy to retort at their teasing anymore and just opens, get inside and closes his bedroom door after.

-

Jisung came down 30 minutes later wearing his blue coloured, with crescent moon pattern pjs and hair's still a bit damp. He sees they were still lively talking, though Jinyoung was already sleeping on Minyun's lap, and Jihoon and Woojin, bickering about something, again. He could see Daniel was already comfortable talking with them. He sat down beside Daniel and opened a can of beer, took a chicken wing and had a bite. Daniel was a bit shock seeing Jisung on his sleepwear.

 _Why is he so adorable?!!_  Im soft....Daniel thought.

Seongwoo who was witnessing the younger's eyes staring at Jisung asked "You cant wait anymore Daniel?" Making Jisung choke on his beer, coughing, before muttering "oh my god"

Jaehwan and Sungwoon both gave Ong a highfive. Telling him they have approved of him. "Hyung please stop" Daniel said, face already coloured like a tomato

-

They had talk about their pasts, how they had chosen their lives now, their families, and their love lives. During those talks, Daniel realized Jisung sometimes leans his head on Daniel's shoulder while he was laughing, which made Daniel jolts a bit. He loves how Jisung sometimes touches his knee, while telling a story. The small touches felt big to him.

_If this isnt love, than he dont know what is._

It was around 12am when they realized they had been talking too long. Minhyun had taken Jinyoung and Daehwi to his room to let them sleep there for tonight. Woojin and Jihoon already went to bed. The ones left were Sungwoon, Jaehwan, Seongwoo, Daniel and Jisung. Seongwoo and Daniel both said they will have to go as they have schedule early in the morning. They cleaned up a bit before calling it a night. When there were only Daniel and Jisung in the living room picking up empty beer cans, the others were in the kitchen doing dishes, Daniel suddenly says, "it has been fun today, thankyou for having me hyung" 

"What do you mean thankyou, you helped me ofcourse you should be here" Jisung said while smiling at Daniel. 

"You really look cute wearing that though. I mean your pjs." 

"Stop complimenting me niel omg" 

"But you really look good"

"Well you havent seen me in the morning, you will probably take back what you said just now" Jisung laughs.

"Well i hope ill get to see that soon" Daniel said which made Jisung close his hears muttering "omg daniel stop playing with my heart like this" 

Daniel laughs and said "but im not" which made Jisung blush.

The other three walked in on them when Jisung's face was red. Seongwoo looks at Daniel and ask "what did you do to him daniel??" Which Jisung answered, shouting, "nothing!" that made all of them laugh.

-

-

-

It has already been 3 weeks since that Monday night of them celebrating the success of the first day opening of Jisung's cafe. He already have regular customers, most of them are university students, and there will always be bunch of fan girls giving them presents, which they always said they were grateful for. He and Daniel had only been communicating through sns, voice calls and sometimes video calls, because of Daniel's overseas schedule. He doesnt want to admit it yet, that he already feels something for Daniel, saying that they were still learning things about each other, when he met his parents last week. He just wants to hold on to his pride a little bit more and not let his mother said "i told you so" and make her win, again. 

"Well inform me when you finally want to admit your feelings okay son?" His mom remarked.

"MOM can you not" was all he could say on that lovely dinner they had last week.

Now back to the present, Daniel was supposed to come back from his oversea schedule today, not that he was hoping Daniel would straight away run to go see him here today, but maybe dating had made him wanting to be like in one of those rom coms movie he used to watch.

 _He will probably be jetlagged when comes back anyway, and tired._ Jisung thought, a bit worried about Daniel's health as he has been working non stop. Daniel did say to him that he will have a one week holiday after his overseas schedule have finished. 

-

It was around 11pm when he had already close the shop and was already back in his bedroom, lying on his bed waiting for Daniel's text telling him he had safely landed, but to Jisung's disappointment, it never came. He then had heard a knock on his bedroom door few minutes later.

"Minhyunnie?" He shouted but no respond.

He walked to the door and opened it only to see Daniel was standing, smiling, behind it.

"What- how are you here?" Jisung asks, surprised seeing the man he had been thinking alot about these last few weeks.

"Woojin let me in and well....i couldnt wait until tomorrow....to see you" Daniel said shyly while scratching the back of his neck, Daniel's habit which Jisung always find adorable. Jisung's heart fluttered and just pulls Daniel for a hug, circling Daniel's waist and leaning his head on Daniel's chest. 

"Thankyou" was all he could finally said.

Daniel was flustered but reciprocated the hug few seconds after. They stayed like that for awhile before Jisung finally looks up to see Daniel's face that was a bit blushing,mixed with tiredness. 

"Its late. Do you want to sleep here for tonight?" Jisung finally asked.

"I thought you would never ask" Daniel replied.

Jisung closes the door behind them, feeling both nervous and glad. Nervous that he wilk be sleeping with Daniel tonight and glad that he finally could see the person rests. Jisung offers Daniel the bathroom, asking him if he wanted to  take a shower first. Daniel wanted to but he hadnt brought any clothes with him, to which Jisung gave him the biggest shirt he has and a sport's shorts he never wears, because it was a bit big for him. Daniel got out of the bathroom minutes later. He could see Daniel fit perfectly in the clothes.

"Thankyou hyunggg, they are comfortable" Daniel said sitting on another side of the bed looking at Jisung who was leaning his back on the headboard.

"Its not a big deal. Do you want to sleep now niel? Ill switch off the lights."

"Yeah, im pretty jetlagged...and tired" 

Jisung smiled at Daniel, then stood up to turn off the lights and lie down on the bed again. He and Daniel were lying on their sides facing towards eachother, just looking at eachother's faces, not uttering a word. Jisung thought he would feel awkward, but he didnt. He actually felt relief, and warmth looking at Daniel. Daniel was not feeling nervous either, he always thought he would panicked if they were ever to share the same bed, but he didnt, he actually felt comfortable, Jisung felt like home to him that made him feel relaxed enough to lower his guard down. Daniel found himself caressing the older's cheeks, he was completely captivated by Jisung's presence that he didnt realize his actions. When he was about to lift his hands off Jisung's cheeks, he felt the Jisung put his hand on top of Daniel's hand that was stroking his cheeks. 

"Its fine" Jisung said, eventhough it was dark, but he could feel Jisung was smiling.

 _His face is warm, and his hair is soft._ Daniel thought to himself.

"I've missed you" Daniel said leaning closer to Jisung, lips almost touching.

"I know..me too." Jisung said softly and moved closer to Daniel making their lips touched. It was their first kiss with eachother, and it was perfect. It wasnt a long passionate kiss, nor was it a short peck on the lips, it was just the perfect amount of kiss they both needed. It was the kind of kiss that made them understand the feelings they have for eachother.

"Lets sleep and talk tomorrow." Jisung said after the kiss. Daniel hummed, exhaustion finally get the better of him. They both fell asleep smiling, hands interwined and facing eachother.

 _Fuck that little bit of pride i had._  Jisung thought, slowly drifting off to dreamland.

 

 


	11. The first date, date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm, do you want to go out today?" Jisung asked.
> 
> "Are you really asking me out?" Daniel said covering half his face with Jisung's blanket, "eventhough we've already slept togeth-" he adds covering his whole face now when Jisung yanks the blanket off him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -was supposed to update yesterday but a friend had a housewarming party and i ended up getting back home at 2am in the morming.....  
> \- anyways i tried making this as pg-13 as much as possible  
> \- btw, ITS JISUNG'S BIRTDAY!!! (im 2 minutes away from the end of his birthday)  
> \- and HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WOMEN'S DAY!!!!!!

It was 7am when Daniel woke up, it took him a minute to realize he was in someone else's room. He look to his side, to see Jisung was snuggling up to him.

_If this is his definition of not looking good in the morning...then i volunteer to wake up next to him everyday...he's so cute!!!_

They were inches from eachother. Daniel was just admiring Jisung's face when Jisung squirmed and settled his head on Daniel's neck. He couldnt move. He felt Jisung's soft breaths on his neck, making him shiver. He still didnt move when Jisung's soft lips was plastered on the crook of his neck. He didnt know what to do. His heart was beating so fast. Few minutes passed when Jisung suddenly moves away from him turning to the other side making Daniel felt loss from his touch, ofcourse he was nervous but theres no way saying he didnt love it. He touched the part of his neck where Jisung's lips touched, smiled thinking if he should repay the kindness.

Daniel looked for his phone to inform his manager of his whereabouts. Jisung who was still sleeping turned again to his side facing Daniel, he was now leaning his back on the headboard. 

Jisung felt rays of sunshines touched his face, and he felt warm. He open his eyes only to meet Daniel's eyes who was staring back at him. Jisung smiled and closes his eyes again, he almost had forgotten they were sleeping together last night. 

"Good morning" He heard Daniel said.

He just hummed, not fully woken up yet.

"Dont you need to go to work?" Daniel asks softly, still staring at Jisung who still has his eyes closed.

"Mmmh, in a bit" Jisung answered almost whispering.

"You know, you do look good in the morning too." 

Jisung who was shocked by the sudden compliment, got up on his knees, brows furrowed but his eyes still couldnt be seen,

"Yah niel ah, dont force me to get up like that, i know i look like a mess" he said while rubbing his eyes and finally standing up, wobbling his way to get his towel.

"I wasnt lying, you really do look good" Daniel said still looking at the older.

 _hes so adorable. I want to cuddle him all day!! Should we just stay on bed today?_ Daniel thought to himself, chuckling when he thinks about what they can do if they were to stay on bed all day.....

"Yeah righttt" Jisung said before going in into the bathroom. He got out 15 minutes later to see Daniel wasnt on the bed anymore, and the bed has already been made. 

 _well thats unexpected,_ Jisung thought

It was exactly 8.30am when Jisung went down after getting ready for work, only to see Daniel was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen with the others. They were having breakfast.

"Goodmorning hyung~ i made Kimchi Fried rice for breakfast and some eggrolls." Jaehwan offered. Its one of the things that kept him from firing Jaehwan because of the intense teasing,that Jaehwan would cook breakfast for them sometimes.

Jisung sat on the seat beside Daniel because it was the only one empty but then Woojin and Jihoon went "eeeeyyyyy" to tease him and Jisung just shook his head, its still too early to get mad, he thought. Whats surprising was, when Jisung tried to take a plate of the food with his spoon, Daniel took the spoon and served everything for him. He put on extra fried rice on Jisung's plate, to which Jisung responded with 'hey i cant eat that much' but Daniel pretended that he cant hear him. Everyone on the table was just looking at them. 

"Wow it actually hasnt down on me yet that you guys are actually dating, but you are on an arranged marriage pact but act like an old married couple" Woojin said, amused. Daniel just answered with a laugh and ofcourse, Jisung, face already turned red, just gritted his teeth.

_Just one peaceful meal is what all Jisung wants._

Minhyun who has been in silence, spoke "i  didnt know you are a bottom hyung" to which Jisung looks at Minhyun horrified, while the others were laughing. He could see Daniel was abit flustered too, but didnt say anything. 

"Where do you even hear this things? But well arent you one too? I mean, Seongwoo's definitely a top but youre kind of the tsundere type..so maybe im wrong." Jisung retorts. He knew he had won when Minhyun's ears were bright red and he didnt replied back. Daniel was coughing as his bestfriend's name was mentioned. Jisung patted his back to ease the coughing fit and gave Daniel water to drink. 

"Sorry Minhyun hyung, i would have helped you but he's my boss" Jihoon said trying to comfort Minhyun. Jisung was the one laughing now. He didnt realize it but his right hand was still on Daniel's back, he had left it there all through breakfast, and to Jisung's ignorance, he had made Daniel a little bit insane from the touch. 

-

Both Daniel and Jisung went back to Jisung's room after breakfast. Minhyun and Jaehwan already went to the cafe downstairs to start preparing for the cafe's opening, while Jihoon and Woojin went to their uni, it wasnt their shift today. Daniel had offered to help in the cafe but Jisung didnt allow him to considering he's a celebrity and that would only end up in the news, and would eventually cause a controversy. Daniel knows he was right but he couldnt help feeling sulky.

"So what do you plan to do today?" Jisung asks while tidying some of his stuff in his desk, and Daniel was laying on his stomach on Jisung's bed.

"Bothering you." Daniel said looking at Jisung who was now standing infront him.

"Hmm, do you want to go out today?" Jisung asked.

"Are you really asking me out?" Daniel said covering half his face with Jisung's blanket, "eventhough we've already slept togeth-" he adds covering his whole face now when Jisung yanks the blanket off him.

"Yah, thats not what i meant! And we just slept!" Jisung paused to look at Daniel, "I know you have just finished your overseas schedule, and you are tired.. You can sleep here on my bed if you want to, i dont really mind, but i mean, if you want to go somewhere, i would be willing to accompany you so dont hesitate to ask.. so what im trying to say is, i can ditch work later in the evening if you want to go somewh-" Jisung's babbling was stopped when Daniel gave a quick peck on his lips. Daniel then sit on the edge of the bed taking Jisung's hand, pulling him closer in to a hug. Daniel rubs his face on Jisung's tummy, and smiled when the older stroke the back of his hair. 

 "I would love for you to take me out" Daniel said,still tightly hugging Jisung's waist, "maybe i will need to sleep a few more hours, but i want to go out with you today. So please ditch your work." He continues, as he chuckled a bit. They stayed that way for a few minutes, too comfortable with eachother's embrace. Jisung was caught up with the warmness that radiates from Daniel's body that he forgot he has work to do, he lets go of Daniel and said he needs to get down to the cafe now or he wont be able to leave later, making Daniel laugh.

-

Daniel went back to his house feeling fresh and energized after sleeping again for a few hours on Jisung's bed, after the older had went to work. He left a message to Jisung that he will come pick him up at 6pm for their date and he will be the one driving. The date that he has been waiting for since their last sort-of-blind-date, has finally come and he was ecstatic. He wanted to spend more time with Jisung during his vacation days. He doesnt really care about where they will go, or what they will do, he just wants to get closer with his boyfriend slash soon to be husband.

-

Jisung on the other hand, felt the same. He didnt know what came down to him when he pops the question to Daniel. He was so nervous that he talked so fast and Daniel had to shut him up with a kiss, not that he was complaining though. He was thankful for whatever courage that he had to ask Daniel, his boyfriend out. He still cant believe Daniel is his boyfriend, i mean who would? And the fact that they shared a bed last night was even more unbelievable to Jisung..and the kiss part...he cant even think about it without blushing. Jisung was preoccupied with his thoughts, that he didnt realize Daehwi was looking at him weirdly.

"What wrong with Jisung hyung?" Daehwi asks Minhyun who was wiping a plate dry with a napkin.

"Love, is what happens to your hyung right here" Jaehwan interrupts. His ear is always fast on catching on things related to Jisung's love life. Jisung who had then woke up from his daydreaming confusely ask "Happen to who - what now?"

"So did you do it last night? I mean... was he good in bed like how we all thought he would?" Jaehwan asks ignoring the confuse face of Jisung.

"I dont think they did it, if they did it...i dont think Jisung hyung could even walk right now" Sungwoon suddenly said as he joins the daily teasing jisung bonding time.

"Oh? So you agree Daniel would be good in bed?" Minhyun asks to Sungwoon.

"I thought the whole country had agreed on that?" Sungwoon answered laughing. Jisung who was tired from hearing nonsense that his colleagues has spat out, sighs in distress before he said,

"I told you guys we just slept, he was tired and jetlagged." 

"Yeah,if you think about it, i dont think they did it too, i mean i didnt hear anything. As we all know jisung, i think he would be vocal. So..." Jaehwan said chuckling, ignoring the fact that Jisung was trying to defend himself.

"Please dont think about it. Sometimes i regret telling you people to be friendly with me. Oh my god. Im outta here." Jisung announced not realizing his face has turned red.

-

-

It was 5pm when he told his colleagues that he's getting off work saying he has an appointment to attend to which they all just snickered at his excuses. He went back to his room to take a quick shower and change his clothes, he doesnt want to smell like coffee and sweat. Well its not like he hates the smell of coffee but its not really the right odor to have when you are going to have your first date.

-

Daniel had arrived exactly at 6pm, he went on up to the house and straight away rings the bell. Jisung was rushing to the door to open it and was tucking bit of his shirt in his pants. He opened the door to see the most attractive man he had ever seen, Daniel, wearing a black ripped jeans, a white tee and a blue denim jacket. Daniel was also wearing a padding jacket on top of his clothes, his hair was left down and his lips was a bit plumpy.

_Why is he so attractive? Eventhough he's wearing something so simple...._

 Jisung was caught off guard when the younger suddenly give a peck on his cheek.

"I appreciate the stare...but arent we gonna go?" Daniel asks shyly. He was one to talk, when he was also staring at Jisung the moment the older opened the door, but he was the first to wake up when there was a sudden cold breeze pass through his face. He then decided to kiss Jisung on his cheek to wake him up.

"Oh sorry, i didnt mean- yeah lets go" Jisung said while closing and locking the front door. He could feel his cheeks were burning, he was surprised but liking it way too much.

 _The next time when lips are involved, he wants to be the one attacking first, he thought_.


	12. Wrong advices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just tell me hyung, that you dont like it...." still not looking at Jisung.
> 
> "Like what?" Jisung asks while turning his body to face Daniel.
> 
> "The date. This. This whole night." Daniel said finally looking at the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter, hehe im sorry.

It was winter, it was supposed to be cold, but Daniel felt warm. Maybe it was because he was holding Jisung's hand or maybe its just the universe telling him to "stop romanticizing symptoms of fever Kang Daniel", either way, he felt warm. They were just walking to Daniel's car but Daniel insist on holding hands. They got to the car and Daniel opened the car door for Jisung and close it after. Jisung was fluttered, though he wasnt really fond of the action. He could do it on his own, but he didnt say anything.

 _Daniel's just really trying. Let him do his thing._ Jisung thought smiling at Daniel who just got on the car.

"So where are we going?" Jisung asks when Daniel starts driving.

"Dinner" Daniel said glancing at Jisung who was already smiling excitedly.

"Where?"

"I've booked a table xxx restaurant, a friend recommended me the place. Its fancy" 

"Oh...i see"

"Why? You dont like it?"

"Oh, no. Im fine.. lets listen to some music!" Jisung exclaimed trying to change the subject. Truth to be told, he didnt like the idea, of eating dinner at a fancy restaurant. He would rather eat at a food stall, a small restaurant shop, or even just eating seafood ramyeon beside the sea. He never gets how people get full from eating like that, he almost hate them, he used to go to his father's functions when growing up and he had enough of it.. But since Daniel had troubled himself on booking the place.. he couldnt refuse.

-

The place Daniel had booked was a private  room that only has a table for two. Jisung gets it, Daniel's celebrity. But Jisung couldnt stop thinking, if only they just went to a normal place outside of town, Daniel didnt have to go through on booking a private room for them to eat. Still, Jisung didnt say anything and pretended that its normal.

"Hows your food? Is it good hyung?" Daniel ask Jisung who was trying separate the meat he was eating from the shredded carrots, he doesnt even know what he's eating and why theres carrots on them. He hates carrots. 

"Um yeah, the meat's good." Jisung replies, laughing awkwardly. 

Its not that Daniel hasnt realize it, but he could sense that Jisung wasnt really liking the date so far, but he couldnt ask, yet. He was afraid that when the older answer him, his heart wouldnt be able to take it.

-

It was around 10pm and they were driving on the way home, they were passing the Han River when Daniel stopped the car at the side of the rode. Daniel was still holding on the steering wheel, not looking at Jisung.

"Whats the matter Niellie?" Jisung asked, confused.

"Just tell me hyung, that you dont like it...." still not looking at Jisung.

"Like what?" Jisung asks while turning his body to face Daniel.

"The date. This. This whole night." Daniel said finally looking at the other.

"Wha- no, of course i like it Niellie" 

"You dont need to pretend, i can sense it" Daniel said, squinting his eyes looking at Jisung, it sounded like a tease but there was a hint of sadness from it.

"I- okay..I like it. I just...didnt like what we did i mean-"

"So you dont like it" Daniel interrupts. 

"No, listen. I liked it. I just didnt like what we did, but if it meant spending time with you, i like it." The last part made Daniel smile abit.

"What was the part that you didnt like?"

"Well...i didnt like that you opened the car door for me.." Jisung said making Daniel's eyebrows furrowed, "it reminded me of Uncle Kim, my driver. He always does that eventhough i've told him not to, countless times.... i can do it myself you know..." Jisung explained. There was a long silence before he continues, "and i dont like eating at that fancy restaurant...i- its just that, i've eaten so much of that little portion while growing up, it doesnt make me full anymore...and i just hate carrots. And that restaurant's dish was full of them." He sighs, he should just tell Daniel whats been bugging him. "And ofcourse its not your fault. You didnt know. I didnt want to say anything because i like spending time with you." Jisung finally said.

Daniel laughed after hearing that, covering his face with his hands. "Oh my god...im- im sorry...i thought you would say you didnt like me." Daniel said, now taking the older's hand, "ill never take Seongwoo's advice from now on" he adds, relieve that Jisung didnt say that he didnt like him.

"What do you mean Seongwoo?" Jisung asks.

"I talked to Seongwoo hyung and well, he was the one that taught me how first dates usually goes.....or his ways maybe" Daniel said laughing, and later joined by Jisung who finally get the situation. Daniel then said after they calmed down a bit, 

"Im sorry, i should have just asked you directly" 

"Its fine, im actually impressed that you put effort in this when i was the one that asked you out." Jisung said, smiling at Daniel. Jisung then pull Daniel into a hug, both hands circling Daniel's neck. Daniel was surprised but returned the hug almost immediately.

"Thankyou, you did well Niellie" Jisung said putting his head on Daniel's shoulder, sniffing the younger's scent. He was thankful that younger put so much thought on today's impromptu date.

"Umm then can i get a reward?" Daniel asked making Jisung breaking the hug first.

"Already want a reward?" Jisung smiles teasingly.

"Well its more like payback..." Daniel said thinking about this morning when Jisung had planted his lips on Daniel's neck, before sealing their lips together, this time, the kiss was more passionate. And that was how it was supposed to be. They were fully making out in the car, sometimes Daniel's lips would travel to Jisung's jaw, then down to his neck. Jisung wasnt complaining, he loved being pampered like that. Daniel then, who was sucking on Jisung's beautiful neck, had bit it, grazing it and making Jisung let out a small moan which made Daniel insane. He loved the sound the older just made. He wanted to hear it again but thought that he should wait.

 _Finally repaid._ Daniel thought, and locking his lips together with Jisung again. They had to stop to get some air into their lungs.

"What was that for?" Jisung asked, still panting a bit.

"Repaying your kindness this morning...and just marking what's mine." Daniel answered making Jisung blush. Their eyes are both on eachother. They know they had both fallen too deep in this relationship, but cant make the words out of it. Jisung then gave a last peck on Daniel lips before he said that they should head back home now.

"Lets go." Daniel just smiled, and starts the car while staring at the river beside them, the river had become their witness for that wonderful night, eventhough it started terrible.

-

-

 

"Im going in now okay? Drive safe"Jisung said as he was about to open the door but remembers that he forgots to do something. He then gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek making Daniel flustered. Jisung was laughing seeing the younger's reaction.

"Call me when you get home safely, okay?" Jisung asks to which Daniel replies with "Okay, i will" and the sweetest smile Jisung had ever seen.

 _Should i have let him brought me to his house?_ Jisung thought, laughing at his own provocative thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt want them to do it......yet. ;)


	13. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i hope the story's not confusing ㅋㅋㅋㅋ because i've been changing the POV's alot

Jisung was feeling giddy with happiness, he was humming to a song he didnt even know the title to, but it was playing on Daniel's car just now. He opened the front door of the house only to be greeted by Seongwoo and Minhyun making out in the kitchen. They were surprised to see Jisung leaning his side on the kitchen's entrance with one hand on his waist. They pulled of from the kiss almost immediately.

"O-oh h-hyung. I-i didnt know you were back" Minhyun said stuttering and ears red, embarassed of getting caught.

"Ah hyung you came back too early~~" Seongwoo adds earning him a slap on his arm from Minhyun.

"Yah Minhyun, dont act like you just got caught doing something bad by your parents" Jisung replies getting a cold drinking water from the fridge, "I didnt know you guys were official already"Jisung said before he gulps down the drink.

"Well you basically raise us, we were just about to talk-" Minhyun stop when Seongwoo nudges his arm, and they both have their jaw dropped seeing the sight infront of them.

"Whats wrong with you guys?"Jisung asks looking at them puzzled.

Seongwoo then send him a smirk before saying "Daniel is already out there marking what's his" chuckled a bit before he continues "his pace is faster than me! How did he do that when i was the one giving advices to him...really, the disciple has outshined his master" Seongwoo said while shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Jisung asks, still not getting the situation.

"Y-your neck hyung." Minhyun said, he was pretty embarassed to say it. Jisung then touched his neck, he then felt something, and he realizes...that he had forgotten about covering it up

Fuck...

Jisung's face turned red and looking at both Seongwoo and Minhyun showing his expression of 'please dont tell anyone, and i wont tell anyone what i saw'. Both of them nod, understood and so they had a mutual agreement.

"Okay im going to sleep now, you guys should continue in your room Minhyun" Jisung said before he walks rushingly to his room. Thank heavens he didnt bumped into the others. He closes his bedroom door and went straight to the mirror across his bed to check the mark. He felt a sting when he touched it but became shy when he remembers Daniel said 'im marking whats mine'. He covers his face with both his hands squealing.

"Guess im wearing turtle necks for the next few days..." Jisung said to himself.

-

Jisung lies down on his bed after he had finished showering, he took his phone to see there was a missed call from Daniel. He then gave Daniel a call back, Daniel answered after two rings.

"Hi, sorry i was in the shower, did you get back safely?" Jisung asked

"Hello, oh..i thought you went to sleep already. Yep" Daniel replied

"Oh what are you doing right now? About to sleep?"

"Nah, im going over some scripts my manager just sent... ughh its supposed to be my vacation...but i cant seem to get off my work" Daniel said annoyingly, Jisung could hear the sound of papers flipping, he chuckles listening to Daniel's annoyed tone.

_He's cute.._

"I keep seeing work whenever im in this house" he adds. Before Jisung could say anything, Daniel asked him, "Can i just hangout at your house tomorrow? Pleaseeee i wont bother you at work ill just stay in your room" Jisung laughed,thought Daniel is acting like a kid and he finds it cute.

"Sure, you can...If that means you'll get the rest you needed, ofcourse you can come hang..it will be boring though? Wait-" Jisung paused for a second to check his schedule.

"Oh its not Woojin and Jihoon's shift tomorrow too, you can play with them, they are both into gaming too" Jisung continues.

"Yeah, they did once invited me to play a game... Well im fine with whatever, as long as i could see you tomorrow" Daniel said, Jisung could feel him smiling.

"That was your intention from the start wasnt it?"

"Well kind of.....dont you want to see me too?" And once again, he could feel Daniel pouting on the other end of the line.

"You just dropped me off an hour ago..."

"I know...but i cant help myself-" there was was a short pause from Daniel

"Yah Kang Daniel what are you going to say?!"

"....from missing you. Eyyy hyung what were you thinking?" Daniel had laughing fit.

"Seriously..." Jisung was embarassed, thank goodness they were on the phone, if Daniel had seen his face, he wouldnt hear the end of it. "Ttss. So when are you coming tomorrow?" Jisung adds,with a slight irritated tone in his voice.

"In the morning? As soon as i wake up? Should i just come now hyung?" Daniel asked, theres still bits of laughter leaving his mouth.

"Its late Niel-ah, just come tomorrow morning. Tell me when you arrived." Daniel just said hes fine with that too.

They talked for another hour without realizing it. This was their routine during the time when Daniel had overseas schedule, their voice or video call would take around atleast an hour. During those times, they would share stories and talk about the most random things. Thats how Daniel got comfortable teasing Jisung, and to Jisung's surprise, he thought he was actually dating a 10 year old in a 23 year old body.

But tonight, Jisung was feeling extra tired, he doesnt even know why. Daniel was talking about something when he had fallen asleep during the call.

"........hyung?" Daniel called when Jisung had not said anything in the last few minutes.

"Did you fell asleep?" Jisung didnt reply. Daniel chuckled, but closes his mouth trying to hold himself to not make a sound. He could hear soft breathing through the phone, confirming that Jisung had fallen asleep.

 _What am i gonna do with him?!!! He's so cute!!!! Cant believe he fell asleep...I think i could hear his breathing all day!!!_ Daniel's inner thoughts screaming _._

Daniel didnt hang up, he put on his earphone, and sleep hearing to music (Jisung's breathing).

-

-

Jisung woke up the next day with his phone on his hand, he realized the battery had died. He probably had fallen asleep during the call last night, he thought. The sun was already up, telling him to wake up. He sat up, still half-asleep, stretched his arm when he heard a chuckle. He thought he heard wrong, trying to find the source of the sound, he turn his head to where his mini office were and saw someone was sitting on the chair. He rubs his eyes, as he was squinting.

"YAH What are you doing here?!" Jisung screamed when he realize the person was Daniel.

"What do you mean hyung? You told me to come.." Daniel said laughing.

"I didnt said to come this early..."

"Early? Hyung...its 10am. And i just got here like 5 minutes ago, Minhyun hyung told me to go up, to your room, though i was surprised to see Seongwoo hyung was here t-" Daniel explained, looking confuse thinking when he saw Seongwoo was walking to his car looking like he had just spent the night there.

"WHAT?!!!! ITS 10? SHIT" Jisung screams and straight away went to the bathroom to get ready without realizing he hadnt take his towel with him. Daniel was laughing at the whole situation.

"Hyung they cant fire you even if you come late, you practically own the place." Daniel said but Jisung just ignored him.

Daniel was scrolling through his gallery, looking through the three photos he had taken secretly just moments ago when the older was still asleep. He had also changed the wallpaper of his phone to Jisung's picture. He was laughing when he suddenly hear Jisung had called his name from inside the bathroom.

"Niellie! Can you help me to take a towel from the shelf, i forgot to bring it with me and theres no extra towel here either." Jisung asked. Daniel had already took the towel, and when Jisung tried to open the door, he held it. He decided he wanted to tease his boyfriend a little.

"What if i dont want to?" Daniel asked

"This is not the time Niel."

"How about you call me baby/babe once?"

"Seriously Daniel? You want to do this now?" Jisung said, a sense of urgency in his voice. Daniel didnt reply, he just hummed.

"......Niel, baby...come on.. please?" Jisung had bit his lip saying it but Daniel had loosen the grip on the door's handle. He took the towel that was on Daniel's hand, wore it and run to his walk-in closet to change. Daniel had stood infront of the bathroom door, not moving, he doesnt know if he was shock from Jisung calling him baby or seeing Jisung topless. Probably both, but the latter made him feel things that he didnt know he could feel. He had saw a glimpse of the mark he made last night on Jisung's lower neck.

"Niel? what are you doing standing there? Have you had breakfast? Did you went to see Woojin and Jihoon already?" Jisung suddenly asked, already dressed up in his turtleneck.

"O-oh no, i haven't, th-they were still sleeping j-just now" Daniel said stuttering.

"Why are you stuttering? And why is your face red?" Jisung asked.

"W-what? N-no. Im not. Go on first, ill wait here" Daniel said not looking at Jisung. Jisung just looked at him weirdly.

"Okay, ill come back in few minutes for breakfast. Im just gonna check in with the others. Do you want coffee?" Jisung asked while fixing his hair.

"Y-yeah. Sure." Daniel replied sitting on Jisung's bed. Jisung just smiles at Daniel, then left the room. Daniel took a deep breath before he lies down on the bed covering his face.

 _Oh. My. God. AAAAAAAAAAAAA I COULD ALMOST GOT SUED BY JISUNG RIGHT THERE IF I HAD LOSE CONTROL, WHY IS MY HEART AND MY MIND BOTH FEEL LIKE THIS?! ARENT THEY SUPPOSED TO BE RIVALS AND HAVE DIFFERENT SAY IN THIS SORT OF THING?!!!those pale white skin of his...that slim waist...and those pink nip- aaaaa._ Daniel's inner thoughts cries, once again.

-

-

Jisung came back 30 minutes later bringing food and coffee with him. He had brought food for both Woojin and Jihoon too, since he knows they also hasnt had breakfast. He put the food on the table in the living room where Woojin was now watching TV. 

"Where's Jihoon?" Jisung asks while offering a cup of coffee to Woojin.

"He's still sleeping. He had a rough night" Woojin answered.

"By rough night....you mean?" Jisung looked at Woojin in horror.

"No hyung....its never that first that should come up to your mind! He was studying late last night, he has a test next week. Jaehwan and Sungwoon hyung really got into your brain..." Woojin said, shaking his head in disbelief. Jisung just laughs, he was also shocked at how his mind went to that conclusion first.

"Im calling Daniel down,lets have breakfast together" 

"Daniel hyung is here?" Woojin asked sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, he came to play games with you guys." Jisung answered walking to the stairs.

"WAH seriously? AIYAAAKKK!!" Jisung didnt reply as he was already immune to Woojin's loud screaming. Jisung opened the door to his bedroom to see Daniel had fallen asleep on his bed. He finds it cute and decided to take a picture of the sleeping man. He take his phone that was charging on the bedside table. He took a few more before he tries to wake Daniel up.

"Niellie..wake up. I brought food" Jisung said as he was sitting beside Daniel. Daniel groaned, but didnt open his eyes.

"Niel, come on. Lets eat" Jisung said while tapping on Daniel's shoulder. 

"In a few minutes...." Daniel finally replied.

"What do you mean in a few minutes?? Babe...come on..im hungry too" Jisung said in a cute voice, making Daniel open his eyes as he heard the term of endearment.

"Finally...now lets go." Jisung said.

"Again." Daniel said, still lying on the bed.

"Huh?" Jisung asked.

"Say it again." Daniel finally sat up on the bed.

"It wont be special anymore if i say it so many times today." Jisung said making Daniel pout. Jisung thought it was cute and gave a peck on Daniel's lips turning it into a smile. 

"Okay?" Jisung asked.

"Okay." Daniel said grinning like a child that had just been given a candy. They both went down, with Daniel following behind Jisung.

"Why is Daniel hyung smiling like a happy puppy?" Jihoon asked right when he saw them down the stairs. Jisung just smiles at him.

"You're awake? You alright there buddy?" Jisung asked as he was brushing Jihoon's hair that was a mess, probably had just woken up.

"Yeah..i woke up hungry." Jihoon said drinking on his Strawberry milkshake, which made all of them laugh. Jisung then give Daniel his share of food. Daniel was chatting with Woojin when Jihoon suddenly asked,

"Jisung hyung, is Minhyun hyung okay? Did he had a nightmare last night? I heard him groaning and mumbling something on his sleep from his room, when i went downstairs to get a drink. I wanted to check on him but i got so tired and just went straight to my room".

Jisung choked on his coffee making Daniel shocked and gave tissue to him to wipe the coffee that came out from his mouth. 

"O-oh, y-yeah. Minhyun did say he didnt had a goodnight sleep this morning."  _Not really a lie..he really didnt had a goodnight sleep, its just wasnt from a nightmare,_ Jisung thought. This morning when he went to the cafe, Minhyun was still embarassed about getting caught lastnight. But atleast he didnt have to hear them doing it. 

 _this house needs to be soundproofed._ Jisung thought. 

Woojin who was looking at Jisung, gave Jisung a shocked face when everything clicked to him. Jisung just blink at him signaling that 'its not the time.' Jihoon look at both of them weirdly, like hes been left out on an inside joke.

"Jihoonie, i think we should get you back to sleep, you look really tired. We will just leave them alone for awhile." Woojin said, trying to cover up, "Daniel hyung, just come to my room later~" Woojin adds.

Jisung sigh in relief. Daniel look at him and asked him whats wrong.

"Seongwoo didnt tell you yet?" 

"About what?"

"That he's dating Minhyun?"

"Already? I didnt know.. he only said he was going to confess last night." Daniel said eating the Cheese cake Jisung had brought.

"Yeah, well they were here last night when i got back...."

".....oh,i guess it worked out for him. But why did he only came out this morn-" Daniel paused trying to gather his thoughts. "So what Jihoon said he hear was...?"

"Yep. I really think we should sound proof this whole house" Jisung said as he was eating the same cake.

"Thats probably a good idea." Daniel said chuckling. 

-

-

-

-

The week of Daniel's holiday passed quickly, Daniel is back to his normal schedule. He had a commercial and a script reading this week for his upcoming movie. During the week of his holiday, most of his time was spent with his boyfriend. Eventhough Jisung was busy with work, Jisung would make time to check up on him. Daniel did went back to his hometown to visit his mom and his cats for a few days. Eventhough it was only a few days, he had missed the older a lot. He and Jisung had met again on Sunday, the last day of Daniel's holiday, they were having dinner outside.

"Hows your mother doing?" Jisung asked that night after the tight hug they share upon meeting.

"Shes fine. She asked about you, and well, the marriage stuff." Jisung laughs at that and cling onto Daniel's arm when they walked to the restaurant they agreed on going. 

"Did you got thin?" Daniel asked as they arrived on the said restaurant, Jisung did look like he lost a bit of weight eventhough its only been three days since he last saw him. They sat on the table far in the corner but near the window.

Jisung shrugged him off saying "what, no? Its just your feelings" but Daniel couldnt shake the weird feeling he felt.

"Im having dinner with my family this Wednesday" Jisung said, changing the topic.

"Oh? They are finally free?" Daniel asked, as he had remembered Jisung's ranting about how hard it was just to meet his parents.

"Yeah, it felt kinda weird..like i had to make an appointment just to see them haha" Jisung joke, awkwardly laughing. Daniel then hold his hand and just gave it a light squeeze. Jisung just bitterly smiles at him.

Ever since that night, Daniel kept thinking something had happened to Jisung during the days he wasnt there, but they still had their usual night calls and Jisung sounded normal to him. He decided to ask Jisung again when he got back from the family dinner.

-

-

Wednesday evening, Jisung had gone home to his parents house for the dinner. He came home to see his sister was waiting on the living room for him, she hugged him as soon as she saw him. Jisung hugged her back. Tears falling on her shoulder. 

"Im sorry...i really didnt know" His sister, Seulgi, said.

"Its okay.. it already happened." Jisung said pulling away from the hug and wiping off his tears. "Wheres mom and dad?" 

"Mom's helping Aunty Kim preparing dinner. Dad's in his study room" Jisung just hummed and went to the kitchen to find his mom. 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Im so sorry this chapter ended that way :,,)  
> -it will be explained on the next chapter


	14. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He runs to the toilet, opened the door to see one of Sungwoon's hand was bleeding all the way to his elbow, and one hand was grabbing Siwoo's collar. Jisung was shocked. Woojin and Jihoon was behind him, and Minhyun informing the customers that were shocked from the sound saying that there had just been an accident. Jisung told both Woojin and Jihoon to wait outside as he closes the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Trigger Warning.  
> Maybe(?) Idk but just incase.  
> \- Siwoo is just a character i made up  
> \- i didnt proofread it yet, i made this in one seating after spending 11hours in uni today, classes are rough. But im just gonna post it first.

Jisung wiped away any signs of tears left on his cheeks before he met his mother, he didnt want his mother to see him broke down like that the moment they met. He greeted Aunty Kim who was preparing the table in the dining room, gave her a light hug and a small talk before going in the kitchen. 

"Mom?" Jisung asked as he walks into the kitchen, he could see his mother's back standing infront of an oven. His mother just hums back, smiling as she turns towards her only son. Jisung walk towards her and gave her a hug, leaning his head on her shoulder, and trying to hold back the tears that starts to pile up.

"Im home" Jisung said.

"Im glad. I made your favourite Cream Puff" His mother said as she pats on Jisung's back. Her mother pulled off from the hug to show what was on the oven. She was excited as she hasnt baked it in awhile, with Jisung the only one likes eating it, her husband not liking sweet things and Seulgi who's always on a diet. Jisung just gave her a smile, grateful that his mother hasnt touched on the matter yet and treating him normally.

-

The dinner was surprisingly calm, with only his sister talking about her new hobby and his dad updating on the current economic affairs. When dessert was served, his father finally starts to ask questions about the matter that Jisung had been trying his best to forget. 

"How are you son? You havent been talking much"

"Yeah, i guess. Better." Jisung smiles as he eat his second cream puff.

"Have you given it a thought?" His dad asked, his mom just gave her husband a concern look saying 'slow down'.

Jisung took a deep breath, his throat felt dry, but his eyes were watery,  _way to balance the water absorbtion, body,_ he thought as he recalls the incident that happened last Friday.

-

**/ _Flashback_ /**

It was 11am in the morning, Jisung was out to buy groceries for the house, it was his turn this week. The others told him to go during the night as someone could drive him to the mart, but he insisted on just taking a taxi there and business was a bit down anyway as people were in their office, and students in their classes. 

He had finished buying the groceries and was waiting for the taxi he had ordered, the taxi was running late, he could see the traffic was bad. He was standing infront of the supermarket and was listening to songs as he waited for the taxi when someone taps his shoulder, he jumped out of shock. He almost stumbled upon the two bag of groceries that he had put on the floor, but a hand had pulled his arm before he could fall.

"Are you okay?" Its a man,  _but why does he sound familiar?_ Jisung thought but still looking at his groceries, concerned about the eggs that he had bought

"Oh yeah, im fine, sorry for that. I got startled." Jisung said finally looking at the owner of the face after he had confirmed the carton of eggs he bought are all fine. He didnt recognize the man. The man was wearing a suit and a tie under a trench coat, he looked like a typical business man,which reminded him of Sungwoon. The man was aware Jisung was staring at him blankly trying to figure who he was.

"Oh sorry, you're Yoon Jisung right? I'm Lee Si Woo? From S university? We were in the same class before you transferred?" Jisung thought for a moment, he still couldnt seem to remember him. 

"Im sorry, but i cant seem to remember, which class?" Jisung asked.

"I think we had most of the classes together, we took the same course?" The man chuckled before he continues, "ah, i didnt talk much though, we used to eat together on that tteobokki place near uni with the gang." he explained.

 _Ah. The gang. The gang that i was never even apart of when i 'invested' so much money on them. Ha. Ha. Six years, and my past finally came haunting me. Hmm Siwoo....? The one who used to wear the rounded glasses...?_ Jisung had remembered.

"O-oh, the gang. Didnt you used to wear glasses?" Jisung asked but looking at his phone to see where his taxi's at. He'd hope the taxi to come faster.

"You remembered!" The guys smiled, showing his teeth, "yeah i did the lasik surgery. How are you? I didnt know you came back. We lost contact after you transferred suddenly." he continues.

"Y-yeah well, i was busy with studying and working.." Jisung said, laughing awkwardly.

"Ah, i see. By the way, who are you waiting for? You seem to have so many things with you..."

"Im waiting for my taxi."

"Oh but the traffic's bad..hey, let me send you home! Im on my lunch break anyway." He suddenly offered. Jisung wanted to refuse but his taxi driver suddenly called to cancel because there had been an accident and its gonna take awhile.

 _well shit._ Jisung curses to himself.

"Told you, come on! We could catch up along the way. I heard you opened a coffee shop. I parked my car near here." Before Jisung could say anything, the man was already taking both the grocery bags to bring it to his car. And jisung had no other choice but to follow him.

-

The ride was uncomfortable to Jisung, he didnt like how the other made him felt. He actually didnt want to give the address of his Coffee shop but he had no choice. The conversation was Siwoo reminiscing all the fun times they had together and him saying only yes/no.

They arrived infront of the coffee shop, Jisung got out of the car quickly to get the groceries in the back seat.

"Let me help you with that." Siwoo said.

"Oh no, its fine..You already helped alot." Jisung said taking both bags.

"No, its okay, its heavy, and i kinda need to use the bathroom?" Siwoo replied.

"Ah..okay." 

 _why did i even gone out grocery shopping at this time,_ Jisung thought.

-

"Oh hyung, you're back-" Jaehwan said as he greeted the man behind Jisung and taking the grocery bag from his hand, "And who's this?" 

Before Jisung could answer, Siwoo had already spoken, "im an old friend of his, nice to meet you." Jaehwan only nods and took the grocery bag with him to the kitchen as some of the stuff was for the shop. 

Jisung looked around and there werent many people in the shop, he sees Woojin was cleaning a table and Jihoon was on the counter taking orders.

"Um sorry to ask but do you mind if i use the bathroom?" Siwoo asked.

"Oh yeah, its on the back there" Jisung said pointing at the hallway to the toilet.

"Okay" he said smiling. 

-

Jisung was helping Jaehwan in the kitchen when he heard a sound of glasses shattered. It sounded like it came from the toilet. 

_Siwoo._

He runs to the toilet, opened the door to see one of Sungwoon's hand was bleeding all the way to his elbow, and one hand was grabbing Siwoo's collar. Jisung was shocked. Woojin and Jihoon was behind him, and Minhyun informing the customers that were shocked from the sound saying that there had just been an accident. Jisung told both Woojin and Jihoon to wait outside as he closes the bathroom door. 

"Sungwoon, what are you doing?! Let him go" Jisung said in a calm voice.

"Why are protecting this dog?! He just fucking talks shit behind you! How did you met him again anyway?!!" Sungwoon scold, his voice was loud. Jisung just hoped the customers didnt hear them, that the music outside would help cover. Siwoo who look frightened, closes his eyes shut.

"Just let him go first." Jisung said, giving Sungwoon his stern look, Sungwoon then let Siwoo go. Siwoo was breathing heavily, Jisung could see his hands were shaking.

"I think you should go now before i actually hit you in your stupid face for real this time." Sungwoon warned to Siwoo. Siwoo just took his phone that was on the bathroom floor and left, without looking at Jisung at all. Jisung was confused, but told Sungwoon to was the blood on his hand first.

-

Jisung was treating Sungwoon's hand in the office inside the cafe, when he asked.

"What were you thinking?!" Jisung asked.

"Ouch, hyung, slowly!" Sungwoon screeched.

"Why did you try to punch him?" 

"He said something. About you." Jisung was calm listening to Sungwoon's explaination.

 

 

> _Sungwoon was in one of the two toilet stall trying to evacuate his bowel when he heard a voice outside. He thought he should wait for the person to finish his business, manners, he thought. The person was talking on his phone, and Sungwoon may have or not heard Jisung's name along the line, so he eavesdrop._
> 
> _"....yes. i cant believe i ran into him. Yes, its him. He even confirmed his name is Yoon Jisung. Yah!  You guys were the one that used him for money, told him to pay for your meals and buy concert tickets. Hahahaha he still looked naive and innocent!.....im in his coffee shop...you think i  should get his number?.....yeah, maybe i should try and get close to him...i mean yeah i could get both, his butt looked firm too....i could try and get money from him.....what do you mean what's the other one? I could fuck him! Hahahaha-"_
> 
> _By that time, Sungwoon was already behind the man and pulled the man's shoulder to turn his body and grabbed his collar. "You piece of shit. How dare you talk about Jisung hyung like that" Sungwoon said but punch the mirror behind the man because it wasnt the wisest choice to get sued by a dog..._
> 
> _And then Jisung came, opening the bathroom door._

Jisung had finished bandaging Sungwoon's hand when Sungwoon was explaining what happened. He was confused, shocked,mad and disappointed. He had only met Siwoo again today and he was already betrayed. His was tearing up thinking about if Sungwoon wasnt there, again, he would have been trapped, because he was too nice to say no to anyone. He actually thought his old friends had changed and wanted to reconcile.

"Why are you crying?!! You shouldnt be the one crying hyung!!! Im gonna find that motherfucker and beat his ass!" Sungwoon screamed.

"Sungwoon. Stop. It doesnt need to get bigger. Lets not...talk about this anymore." Jisung said wiping his tears away. 

"They will not stop hyung! He just told his friend about you! I need to stop him before he tells his other friends and attack you!" Sungwoon nags.

Jisung thought about it, Sungwoon was right.. he cant run away like he did six years ago. And with Daniel now, on his side, he cant risk hurting him.

_Daniel...._

"Okay, but just do a background check on him. But dont hurt him!" Jisung said, agreeing that he should take a safe step on this matter.

"Oh thats the last thing you should hoped for" Sungwoon said, taking the painkiller medicine, "its too late for you to say no anyway, i already told someone in the office to do it and i actually recorded what he said during the phone call" he continues showing Jisung a file on his phone. Jisung just smiled bitterly, he knew Sungwoon would've probably done something like that and he was grateful, because Sungwoon makes wiser decisions than him.

"One more thing..." Jisung suddenly said.

"Dont tell daniel?" Sungwoon asked, walking over to the locker to find a shirt to change into.

"Did you tell him already?!" Jisung screamed.

"No hyung..ofcourse not..i know you would think that way." Sungwoon sighs. Jisung sometimes hate how Sungwoon knows so much how he thinks. Jisung just chuckled abit and stood up. He wanted to check the situation outside and when he opened the door, all four of his worker were eavesdropping on them. All four faces gave him the same small smile.

"You guys are so nosy...since you heard it, i dont have to explain you, so we dont have to discuss this again. And please keep this a secret for awhile. Okay?" Jisung warned, all four nods silmultaneously and went back to their work position. 

-

That night, Jisung acted all normal when Daniel called him. The day after was the same. And that Sunday, when they met, he almost broke down when Daniel hugged him.

**_/End of Flashback/_ **

_-_

And to Jisung's disappointment, ofcourse it didnt stay a secret for too long. The day Jisung went to see his family for the dinner, was the day Daniel had went to the cafe to meet Woojin to play games as his schedule  had finished early that day. And that day was also when the secret broke out.

-

"I think, its better for you to make the decision Dad." Jisung said, to his father, he just groaned in reply and nods. From the background check Sungwoon had done, Siwoo actually worked under his father's company. And to Sungwoon's delight, Siwoo's file had already had two warning letter, a letter of complaint from a colleague that he wasnt cooperating with his team. Which made more sense to fire him. His father had asked Jisung about his opinion on the matter, when he heard the reason, and gave Jisung time to think. He thought about it for the last few days and ofcourse, Jisung thought of just letting it slide but after meeting Daniel last Sunday, he knows he shouldnt let Siwoo or his friends get near him or them, again.

Both his sister and mother smiled at Jisung, they know it was better to let his father deal with the matter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 🤓🤓


	15. Yoon Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And i was also serious about that last part-" Daniel paused, blinking his eyes, "I love you Yoon Jisung." Daniel said staring at the older's face looking serious. He didnt know he was making Jisung's heart race, he didnt know at the time, that he was loved back too, and he also didnt know he would make Jisung cry for the second time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i had fun writing this one  
> \- this chapter's gonna be from :( to :) and to ;) (if u know what i mean...winkwink*)  
> \- im sorry if this is a bad one but i hope you have enjoyed the journey!

Daniel's schedule finished early that wednesday, so the manager just drop him off at his house. It was around 8pm when he eventually got bored watching the TV series he had been binge watching. He had texted Woojin asking if he wanted to play games together, but Woojin hasnt responded yet. 

_probably still working,_ He thought.

He stared at his phone, he wanted to text Jisung, but didnt want to disturb the older on his family dinner. He stopped switching between the sns apps and stared his wallpaper. It was still the picture of Jisung sleeping, the one he took that day when he went to the other's house to play. He doesnt know but he always find himself smiling over the picture. Seeing his boyfriend looking so soft sleeping like that makes him feel good. He suddenly remembered when he discovered what Jisung's phone wallpaper was. It was also the picture of him sleeping, and apparently Jisung had taken it on the same day as he took Jisung's. They had a good laugh because of it. They leave it like that saying that it was cute. And it was.

_i miss him....i cant wait to see him..._. Daniel thought. 

It was around 9pm when Woojin finally responded to his text,

**Hi Daniel hyung! Yeah, come come! Its not my shift tomorrow~~**

Reading that, without replying, Daniel took his cap,wallet and car keys on the table, and went straight out of his house.

-

Daniel parked his car infront of the cafe. The cafe's already close for the day. So he didnt think to stop by the cafe and go straight to the house upstairs. He let himself in as Jisung already gave him the password to the house, and the others doesnt really mind. He opens the door slowly and realized the house was quiet, the only light turned on was the one in the kitchen. 

_Where's everyone?_ He asked himself.

The living room and the kitchen was empty. He walks to Woojin's room, stepping on the floor carefully, not making a sound. Woojin's room is on the first floor, so he was glad he didnt have to climb up the dark stairs. When he walked there he heard Minhyun's voice inside of Woojin's room. He stopped on his tracks when he heard Minhyun saying Jisung's name, and the conversation sounded serious. He stood still behind the semi closed door, trying to hear what the others were discussing.

"......shouldnt we tell him?" He heard Woojin asked.

"You mean Daniel hyung?" Jihoon asked.

"Yeah, dont you think he would want to know? He texted me hes coming to play games today. I just hope it didnt slip out of my mouth" Woojin said.

"You know Jisung hyung is still weirded out by this matter, so i dont think we have a say in this..have you guys realize he hasnt been eating much these last few days? Im worried" Minhyun then said, making Daniel's heart dropped. He was right, Jisung had really been losing weight.

"Yeah...i was shocked to hear about it though, from Sungwoon hyung...i cant believe someone could even do something like that to Jisung hyung, like hes the nicest and the kindest hyung ive ever had!!" Jihoon's voice suddenly got louder.

"Jihoonie my love...those two words literally give out the same meaning..." Woojin said laughing, "So did Jisung hyung went home to talk about it to his father? I really hope that guy got fired and his life become miserable!" Woojin adds.

"Probably..Sungwoon said there were more reasons to fire the guy anyway. But man...i cant believe he said those things about Jisung hyung..thinking about it makes me sick and ma-" Minhyun's word got cut off when Daniel suddenly open the door.

"What things about Jisung hyung?" Daniel said looking stern. They were shocked to see Daniel now standing infront of the door frame.

"Daniel hyung! We didnt hear you came...  when did you get he-" Woojin said trying to change the topic.

"Tell me. What things? What is this about a guy and Jisung hyung?" Daniel asked, still looking serious, demanding an answer. All three of them were looking at eachother, communicating through their eyes whether they should speak or not. Minhyun then suddenly sighs.

"Lets talk outside Daniel." Minhyun said getting out of Woojin's room.

"Well theres goes my title as Jisung's hyung favourite dongsaeng...." Jihoon said pouting.

"Did Jisung hyung told you that? I think its Daehwi though" Woojin asked teasingly.

"I am his favourite dongsaeng okay!!" Jihoon screamed, "well....i was, now."

-

-

"......thats why Jisung hyung didnt want to tell you about it. You have an image to protect, he doesnt want you to worry and getting involved in the matter. They are trying to solve it quietly." Minhyun said lastly, after telling Daniel the whole story, including the actual words the guy said about Jisung. He was clenching his fists trying to stay calm and listen to the whole story. They were sitting on the stools in the kitchen. He was so mad and devastated at the same time. Mad at the jerk that wanted to do those things and hurt his boyfriend, but devastated that Jisung hyung was treated that way. Jisung had told him before about his old friends, and how they just used him for money but Jisung let them, because he just doesnt want to be alone. Because Jisung just didnt want to feel lonely, and now, they want to take Jisung for granted, again. 

"I have to go somewhere hyung." Daniel told Minhyun standing up and taking his car keys and went straight to the front door.

"Where are you-" Before Minhyun could ask anything, Daniel already closed the door behind him.

-

Daniel had asked Sungwoon for Jisung's home address, and he gave it to Daniel without questioning. He felt so sad for Jisung,he must have felt so depressed, thinking that Jisung didnt even eat properly when Jisung loves eating. He remembers, there was one time, when they had their usual phone calls, they were talking about their college days, when Jisung suddenly said '...must be nice to have a lot of good friends, only the bad ones wanted to befriend me.. haha'. Daniel could only say his sorry, and that Jisung has him now so he doesnt need to worry of being alone, and that made Jisung laughed because Daniel was so cheesy. Daniel found himself tearing up thinking about it.

-

Daniel arrived infront of the house 30minutes later. It was in a small town abit far from the city. There were only around 4 to 5 houses on that part of the town so it wasnt  that hard to find. He pressed on the bell, and a voice suddenly can be heard through the speaker from the intercom.

"Who is it?" A woman asked.

"Um is this Yoon's family residence? Im looking for Yoon Jisung? This is Kang Daniel and uh-" before Daniel could continue, the gate opened. He walked in and before he could reach the front door patio, the door suddenly swung open and he could see Jisung's shocked face looking at him. He runs to Jisung and hug him right there, on the patio.

"Daniel what are you-" Jisung tried to say something.

"No, listen to me first. Im so mad at you for not telling me what happened but lets talk about that later. I came here to tell you that...you are not alone okay? You have me.." Daniel paused, his voice was hoarse, "..and so many others, like Sungwoon hyung who will always got your back, im so grateful for Sungwoon hyung who have protected you all this time but kind of disappointed that he didnt punch the jerk's face, but anyways. You have good friends now right? I know they are nosy, and likes to tease you but they know how important you are. And- and you dont deserve to be treated that way. I hope you know that. I hope you know you are worth so much more than you think you are and you dont owe your time to people like that. They are not your friends. And-and i-" Daniel hesitates,but says it anyway "...only i got to make love to you...because...i love you." Daniel said lastly, tightening his hug and let his head fall on Jisung's shoulder. Jisung could feel Daniel's sobs.

"Niellie- im- im glad...but i- you see..., my parents are here? I think they can hear you..And i think my sister's recording." Jisung finally said, making Daniel pull off from the hug immediately, he didnt realize the front door was open, widely at that, and there were spectators watching them. He could see Jisung's mother was crying her eyes out and Jisung's father was comforting her. Jisung's sister was recording them when she said, 

"Jisung oppa! You just killed the mood, you didnt even get to say i love you back to him! This needs to be on your wedding video!!! Come on, again~~" 

Daniel wiped his tears away with his sleeve and glanced at Jisung who was also wiping his tears, and was laughing at what his sister just said. Daniel was embarassed and he keeps bowing down to Jisung's parents saying that he was sorry when they invited him in. He was nervous ofcourse, he didnt expect to meet his in laws like this and he didnt know what to do. He was panicking because he didnt prepare anything, but the moment Jisung hold his hand, interwining their fingers, he knows, he got nothing to lose.

-

-

They are in the car together, driving back from the impromptu inlaw meeting, when Jisung suddenly chuckled.

"I cant believe you did that" Jisung said.

"Hyungg....dont talk about it now" Daniel said shyly making Jisung's laughter become louder.

"Why? Its romantic and you were cool...like a scene out of a drama. Its not from one of your script right?" Jisung said teasingly. Danial's facial expression changes suddenly. They were at the same spot when they had the talk during their first official date. Daniel stop the car on the sideway to look at Jisung. Jisung was surprised at the younger's action. 

"Its not hyung. I- i was sincere." Daniel said gazing at Jisung's eyes.

"O-oh yeah, okay Niel.. i was just joking. Im sorry." Jisung said, his laughter had died down.

"And i was also serious about that last part-" Daniel paused, blinking his eyes, "I love you Yoon Jisung." Daniel said staring at the older's face looking serious. He didnt know he was making Jisung's heart race, he didnt know at the time, that he was loved back too, and he also didnt know he would make Jisung cry for the second time today.

"I love you too Kang Daniel" Jisung said, eyes teary and smiling at Daniel before cupping his cheeks, kissing the younger on the lips. Daniel closes his eyes, responding to the kiss and pulled Jisung's waist closer. It was a heated kiss, tounges were involved and Jisung soft moans could be heard inside the car. Jisung didnt even realize when it happen but he was sitting on Daniel's lap on the driver's sit by then,  and so he may have grinded a bit and making Daniel bit Jisung's lower lip.

"H-hyung, dont move so m-much" Daniel said groaning in between the kisses. Daniel then licked the blood from Jisung's lower lip showing that he was sorry. They continued like that for a good 10 minutes but then Jisung could feel the bulge rising on the younger's pants.

"Niellie..baby, i dont think we should continue this here.." Jisung said stopping the kiss, and looking at Daniel's eyes that were full of lust. Jisung was the same, he wanted it so badly too but to do their first time inside a car, is a bit of a stretch, he thought.

"O-okay" Daniel replied lifting Jisung off from his lap and let him sit on the passenger's sit. 

Daniel then starts to drive, he drove slowly, trying to contain his feelings, God knows how hard it is to drive with a hard on.

-

They arrived at Daniel's apartment. Daniel parked his car in the parking lot on the basement of the building. He took Jisung's hand and pull him while rushingly walks to the elevator. Jisung just laugh at the sight.

"I didnt know we were going to your house" Jisung said. Daniel didnt turn to look at Jisung but still replied with just a simple excuse that made Jisung blush

"Its nearer."

-

They got in the lift. The ride along the way was tense, he could feel Daniel was growing impatient because Jisung could hear Daniel mumbled something like 'why did i even live on 14th floor' 'why is the lift suddenly taking so long' under his breath. 

_cute.._ Jisung thought.

When they finally got inside of Daniel's apartment. Daniel turned around to look at Jisung, his eyes glistening with lust, and Jisung could see Daniel was still hard. Daniel looked like he was hesitating but Jisung just straight away kiss Daniel's lips while circling his hands on the younger's neck. Daniel grabs Jisung's waist and massages his sides. They havent even reached the living room yet but both of them felt too hot to care. 

"Daniel- AH" Jisung's voice hitched when Daniel attacked his nape, his most sensitive spot. Daniel couldnt hear the older, too focused on savouring his boyfriend's skin.

"Niel..lets go to the bed- ah" Jisung said when Daniel suddenly lift him off circling Jisung's leg on his waist, sucking on Jisung's collar bone now. Jisung then pulled Daniel's face to look at his.

"The bed,babe" Daniel didnt reply and straight away went to his room and slowly putting Jisung on his bed. He got on top of Jisung, not putting weight on Jisung and started kissing him hard. Jisung was a moaning mess and Daniel loved hearing everything that came out of his boyfriend's mouth. 

_beautiful.._ Daniel thought.

"Its a good thing i brought you to my house" Daniel said, smirking looking at Jisung, "This house is soundproofed" he joked before devouring Jisung's bare chest.

-

-

-

Daniel was the first one to wake up the next morning, luckily he doesnt have a schedule this morning. He look at the man sleeping soundly next to him. Daniel pulled Jisung closer to him, carefully trying not to wake him up. Jisung snuggled closer to Daniel's neck, lips touching it, and this time, Daniel wasnt nervous, he was happy. Happy that the man that stole his heart,had intended to keep it for him. He was more than willing to marry Jisung now. He was so grateful for the promise that his mother had made with her bestfriend. Who would have thought that promise would change his life, and made him meet the most wonderful, beautiful and amazing person he has ever met. 

_His soft skin, rosy lips, his sharp nose...and his eyes...his beautiful eyes...and his long eyelashes, looks so perfect to Daniel's eyes._

He fell asleep while admiring the face of the love of his life, Yoon Jisung.

 

 

 

 

 

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i never write smut so, sorry if it was awkward  
> -The next chapter will be an epilogue hehe please tell me what you think about this story ><


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, chapter 16 on 16 of March. What a coincidence ☺
> 
> This was a good stress release ><

A year had passed since that eventful night, the first time they had exchange i love yous. Its the end of February and they are already on their last few days of wedding planning. They had decided to get hitched on Jisung's birthday which is on 8th of March. Daniel had proposed 2 months before on his birthday. Which Jisung thought was funny at first because he had planned a surprise birthday party for Daniel with the gang, and Daniel's manager and some of Daniel's friends were helping him too, but to his amusement, all of them were also helping Daniel preparing for the proposal. Both of them didnt knew they were both surprising eachother and that their friends were fooling both of them but the gang did discuss something about that night  on Jisung's bachelor party.

"It was stupid, they both were really just so obvious! Like Jisung just literally invited Daniel to a birthday party of one of his friends??? How could he have not known it was his???and Daniel had came celebrated all of our birthdays??? Its not like Jisung had other new friends....." Woojin said starting the arguement. Jihoon was laughing beside him.

"And-and can you believe Daniel just left the ring he bought for the proposal in Jisung's room because he FORGOT ABOUT IT??? Man i respect him so much, like he's the Nation's superstar....but man, he dumb" Woojin adds.

Minhyun who was laughing until he teared up finally spoke "ok but in Daniel's defense he retrieved the ring before Jisung could see it, so that point's probably invalid"

"Dont laugh at my bestfriend..hes just clumsy! And yeah well a bit of an idiot but hes cute...." Seongwoo defended. All of them just laughed louder.

"No, Jisung saw it. Jisung asked me about it the next day but i panicked and i told him Daniel had brought the prop from his movie filming....and he believed it." Daehwi said seriously, "But i guess...it all worked out for them." He continues, finally laughing.

"Yeah, after all the  things Jisung hyung went through, the fan girls going crazy were really hard to watch..." Jaehwan said remembering the moments the cafe was surrounded with Daniel's fangirls, it was the day that Jisung came out to the public as _Daniel's other half,_   as the articles would say. Jisung who was prepared for that day to come just came out of the cafe and gave a small speech to them about how he wasnt sorry that he fell inlove and how Daniel is wonderful man. Jisung even serve all of them coffee and food. After that day, the fangirls also become Jisung's fan, not that they know how that happen. But Minhyun's charm had worked too, he went home that day with a bunch of presents. Jaehwan even performed a short gig which earned him alot of fans when he become viral. It was a weird and funny day for all of them.

"And do yall remember that ruckus Kuanlin caused?"  Jihoon asked pointing at Kuanlin who was eating his sushi, Kuanlin just grunts and laughed, probably thinking about it.

"Yeah, that was a headache too. It was so funny to see the articles of Jisung and Kuanlin cuddling together all over the internet." Sungwoon said sighing. Kuanlin and Jisung become close as Kuanlin would always come early to his tutoring sessions with Minhyun, and Jisung was always just there to accompany him, and one day he had uploaded a picture of both of them on sns cuddling eachother, sleeping, taken by Minhyun and the whole nation went nuts, saying Jisung was cheating on Daniel, and what not. 

"You know, if i didnt know any better and you tell me now that they've only met a year ago, i wouldnt believe you" Jinyoung who had just been laughing with them finally said.

"Yeah..." All of them said looking at the idiot couple who are both dancing crazily on the dancefloor. You could hear sighs from all of them but smiles and some sobs right after.

-

-

They had only two and a half months to plan for the big day. It was hectic when that day came. It was a small wedding, they had only invited family and few close friends. The venue is a small garden in Jeju island, near the bar where Daniel first saw Jisung. They picked that spot because Daniel thought it would be nice. Jisung just thought Daniel was just a hopeless romantic, but agrees anyway because he was one too.

Jaehwan had performed at the wedding. Which made Jisung cries, he always cries whenever Jaehwan sang a sentimental song. They were eating after when Jisung's sister came up to the small stage, and said. 

"This is to my brother, whom i cherished the most, eventhough you are bit of an idiot sometimes, but i love you. And to my brother in law, please take care of Jisung oppa, and you havent given me your signature!" She said jokingly, Daniel and Jisung just laughs at her comical speech. Then the projector started playing a video.

The video showed two man hugging eachother. It took Jisung a moment to realize that the two man was him and Daniel.

 _Seulgi really meant it when she said this was going to be on the wedding video._ Jisung chuckled, looking at his sister who just gave him a wink.

Daniel who had realized it first was already red and covering his face with his hands trying to hide the embarassment. It was when Daniel had started on his heroic speech that Jisung focused on the words Daniel said, he remembered that night all too well, and when Daniel had talked about Sungwoon, Jisung searched the place for Sungwoon, Sungwoon was a crying mess and Jisung just smiled at his bestfriend, thinking how grateful he was for staying by his side all this time. And when Daniel mentioned his other 'good friends' in the video, Jisung look at each one of the people sitting on the table where Sungwoon were,everyone were smiling and laughing, except for Jaehwan who was tearing up too, which made Jisung cried again, he knows how much Jaehwan had helped him through the year since they met eventhough the younger would always tease him but he was also the first one to ask Jisung if he was okay or that if he needed help.

Then, the part where Daniel said i love you came, everyone cheered and clapped. The part where Seulgi said that Jisung ruined the mood was also not edited and everyone was laughing seeing it.

The video kept playing, showing Daniel was standing on the patio, dumbfounded, looking at the ground, and when Jisung had finished laughing, everyone could see, Jisung had muttered 'i love you too' back while looking at Daniel but his voice wasnt loud so Daniel didnt realize and didnt hear it. Everyone in the wedding went "awwww" and Daniel glances at Jisung looking stunned, Daniel's eyes were red as he was trying to hold back his tears. Jisung just chuckled and gave a peck on Daniel's cheek.

The video ended with Jisung taking Daniel's hand and interwining them as they got in the house. All the guests cheered when the video ended, and they could even hear someone commented "That was like watching a short movie, that was beautiful.".

"I love you so much" Jisung heard Daniel said, who was sitting beside him. Jisung could see tears had finally fallen out of Daniel's eyes. It was rare to see Daniel cry, because when he does, Jisung would always joins him. But this time, Jisung didnt. He smiled, pulled the man into a hug and said, "i love you so much too Niel" to his ears. They shared a kiss after that, not minding their friends who were teasing them. And in that moment, they thought, they were happy, and not even a single thing could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story and how it ended. I tried hard to update regularly hehe 
> 
> I dont when ill be posting the next one, but theres a few stories that i have wrote, and ill have to edit them so ill try my best!^^


End file.
